Love is blue
by Lola Lisbon
Summary: "O óbvio também precisa ser dito" E quando falamos sobre amor, o óbvio nem sempre é aquilo que imaginamos. E existe um amor entre o céu e o mar, que eu digo a vocês, também é azul.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 – San Francisco, 1998._

\- Você sabe Sara, é uma ótima oportunidade para fazer novos contatos de trabalho.

A mulher não respondeu de imediato, havia trabalhado muito nos últimos dias, tudo que gostaria para sua tão desejada semana de folga era poder descansar e organizar seu apartamento. Desde que começou a trabalhar no laboratório criminal em São Francisco não havia encontrado tempo de colocar suas coisas em lugares devidos.

\- Eu sei, mas é minha semana de folga...

\- Infelizmente nosso trabalho não se importa muito com tempo livre, mortes são imprevisíveis, é preciso saber o máximo sobre elas.

A jovem soltou um pequeno suspiro inaudível, enquanto ajudava Robert, o legista local, a terminar uma autópsia de seu último caso encerrado.

O laboratório estava exigindo que participasse de uma conferência local sobre criminologia forense, com um tal palestrante famoso vindo de Las Vegas. A verdade é que sempre gostou de estudar e aprender novas coisas, mas essa semana estava realmente cansada. O último caso, especificamente aquele sobre a mulher que se encontrava na mesa a frente de seus olhos, havia testado com graciosidade sua força emocional. Uma jovem de vinte e poucos anos estuprada e morta. O culpado? Seu marido.

Mas talvez ai estivesse a motivação necessária – ficar em casa poderia não ser a melhor opção afinal.

\- Como é mesmo o nome do tal palestrante?

\- Gilbert Grissom, o melhor entomologista do país.

\- Hum... Não me lembro de ouvir falar dele – Sara realmente não estava muito animada para passar a semana toda falando sobre insetos, mas se o laboratório achava que seria bom para sua carreira, ela não poderia negar – Mas já que ele é tão bom assim...

\- Tive a oportunidade de participar de uma conferência com ele uma vez, a muito tempo atrás – Robert parou o que estava fazendo momentaneamente, e ficou olhando para o nada, vasculhando melhores lembranças sobre o ocorrido – Me lembro de algumas pessoas reclamando que ele era um pouco maçante...

\- Obrigada pela motivação, Robert.

\- Eu não disse que EU o achei maçante, disse que outras pessoas acharam.

\- Hum...

Tudo aquilo não à estava convencendo muito, afinal, larvas, abelhas, besouros, borboletas, não eram seu assunto preferido. Com certeza seria uma experiência nova para ela, recém começando sua carreira de CSI.

/

Era um dia quente, muito mais quente que o normal. Sara chegou ao local da conferência com certa antecedência, havia pesquisado um pouco sobre o trabalho realizado por Grissom na internet, e acabou ficando bastante interessada pelo assunto, especialmente seu local de trabalho. O laboratório de Las Vegas era referência para todos os outros, conseguir contato com alguém de lá seria uma ótima oportunidade para quem sabe, um futuro emprego.

Sentou-se bem no meio do auditório, um local estratégico para conseguir acompanhar da melhor maneira possível tudo que fosse apresentado durante os seminários. Não havia muitas pessoas na sala, apenas ela e um casal sentado mais a frente na segunda fileira. Ficou observado-os, e sem perceber, se lembrou da moça que morrera enforcada pelo marido em seu último caso, e como aquela jovem a sua frente se parecia com ela.

De repente pode sentir algo molhado caindo em seu colo, e quando se deu conta, havia deixado entornar sobre si mesma sua garrafinha de água, tamanha havia sido sua distração.

\- Droga! – Exclamou baixinho, tentando passar a mão sobre sua calça e disfarçar toda água encharcada ali. Olhou rapidamente ao seu redor, caso alguém houvesse visto a bagunça que acabará de fazer, e se deparou com um par de olhos muito azuis a encarando do auditório.

Sara deu um leve sorriso envergonhado para seu espectador, que o retribuiu, mas logo voltou sua atenção para uma pilha de livros e papeis que carregava. Ficou pensando se havia ficado muito tempo concentrada naquele casal, que continuava sua conversa animada mais a frente. Nem se quer percebera a entrada daquele homem, que reconhecera ser o palestrante Gilbert Grissom, já que em meio a suas pesquisas, encontrou algumas fotos do mesmo. "Que ótima primeira impressão", pensou consigo mesma, enquanto passava a mão distraidamente por sua calça molhada.

(...)

Logo a sala foi ficando mais cheia, e Sara pode perceber uma quantidade de profissionais que pareciam já ter anos de experiência, mas muito empolgados com aquela conferência. Afinal, ele era o melhor.

\- Boa tarde a todos, meu nome é Gilbert Grissom, mas vocês podem me chamar de Gil – A conferência começara, e o que antes era um alto burburinho de conversas paralelas, tornou-se um completo silêncio diante a fala de seu palestrante – Hoje daremos início a cinco dias de conferência, e eu espero que durante esse período tenhamos em mente o mais importante nessa área de trabalho, as evidências nunca mentem...

Assim seguiu-se o dia todo. Grissom propusera a resolução de um caso, onde eles iriam passar os próximos cinco dias estudando suas evidências e possíveis resoluções. Duas pessoas mortas em uma garagem. Todos pareceram bastante animados. O primeiro dia resumiu-se em uma apresentação do caso, e quais as possíveis evidências que os ajudariam a resolver o mistério.

Sara sentiu-se bastante envolvida durante todo o dia, e várias foram as perguntas que lhe surgiram, além de ter dado respostas bastante inteligentes quando feitas. A mulher sempre fora bastante inteligente, e suas últimas experiências como CSI no laboratório de São Francisco, lhe proporcionaram grandes aprendizados.

\- Exatamente – disse Grissom, após uma resposta dada por Sara – O conhecimento necessita englobar o máximo de áreas possíveis, nunca saberemos de qual deles vamos precisar beber para resolver algo, e como mencionado, a antropologia é uma ciência que todos devemos nos aprofundar sempre...

Assim o dia foi chegando ao fim, e as evidências contra aqueles que disseram que Grissom era maçante, foram sendo acumuladas por Sara de maneira divertida. Mal poderia esperar para comentar com Robert sobre como havia gostado de tudo.

\- Espero que todos tenham aproveitado os nossos estudos de hoje, e aguardo vocês amanhã para continuarmos a nossa busca pelo assassino em nosso caso – Grissom estava encerrando seu primeiro dia de palestra – Uma boa noite a todos.

Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram levantando de seus lugares para se retirarem do auditório, Sara ficou parada enquanto observava Grissom organizar suas coisas para ir embora também. "Seria ousadia de mais convidá-lo para jantar?", pensou consigo mesma – Com certeza ele teria muitas histórias interessantes sobre o trabalho que realiza em Las Vegas. "Bobeira"

Levantou-se, agora já com a roupa seca, pegou sua garrafinha de água embaixo da cadeira, e foi rumando à porta, uma boa noite de sono seria o ideal para enfrentar o próximo dia.

\- Com licença, seu nome?

Sara virou-se ao sentir alguém tocar seu braço suavemente. Deparou-se com aqueles mesmo olhos azuis, divertidos e suaves, fitando-a.

\- Sara, Sara Sidle.

\- Muito prazer, Gil Grissom – o homem estendeu a mão para a mulher, lhe oferecendo um sorriso gentil.

\- O prazer é meu – sorriu de volta.

\- Vejo que já se recuperou do acidente de mais cedo...

\- Acidente?

\- Com a garrafinha.

\- Oh – Sara riu envergonhada – Eu estava um pouco distraída...

Grissom não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando gravemente para ela, como quem observa o experimento mais interessante dessa terra.

\- Então...

\- Desculpe – disse ele – fiquei bastante impressionado com suas respostas hoje. Você estuda antropologia?

\- Física, mas trabalho no laboratório da cidade como CSI.

Grissom sorriu novamente – Isso explica como sabia todas aquelas coisas.

Sara sorriu, mas não disse nada. Afinal, será que seria tão absurdo assim convidá-lo para jantar?

\- Bom Sara, foi um prazer conhecê-la – esticou novamente sua mão para a mulher – Espero vê-la amanhã.

Talvez ainda não fosse o momento para um jantar – Claro, até amanhã.

E dizendo isso, Sara se virou e continuou seu caminho, pensando que um hambúrguer seria a melhor escolha depois de tudo.


	2. Capítulo 2 – Nem tudo é claro na vida o

_Capítulo 2 – "Nem tudo é claro na vida ou nos livros"_

Catherine estava mesmo certa, ele se encontrava sobrecarregado com seu trabalho. Tantos anos lidando com cenas de crime o tornaram um homem frio e calculista. Sua fé na humanidade se encontrava quase completamente finda, e já não sabia mais como fazer para recuperá-la. Ver todos os dias, corpos mutilados, mulheres e crianças abusadas – todos os tipos de violência exercida pelo homem – foram deixando ao redor de seu coração, pequenos mais muitos, tijolos de pedra, estes que o impediam de conseguir sentir as coisas como antes. Estava completamente decepcionado. Mas aquele era seu trabalho, e lidar com o lado feio da vida era uma consequência que precisava arcar.

Sair da cidade para lecionar em San Francisco fora um boa ideia, o primeiro dia de seminário já havia se encerrado, e mesmo que tenha ficado em pé a maior parte das horas, falando e falando, se sentia incrivelmente bem. Ver tantas pessoas interessadas, escutando o que ele tinha para dizer, era uma emoção que os vários tijolos de pedra não conseguiam impedi-lo de sentir. E teve aquela jovem, Sara. Uma mulher extremamente inteligente, com certeza se tornaria uma grande profissional.

Mas agora, depois de longas seis horas falando sobre evidências e análises, tudo o que mais queria era tomar um longo banho e comer alguma coisa. Quem sabe ler um livro qualquer.

Grissom saiu do auditório, indo diretamente para o hotel em que estava hospedado. Colocou todos os seus livros e papéis sobre a cama, tirou suas roupas de forma displicente, correu para o banheiro e deixou que uma longa chuveirada fria lhe caísse as costas, relaxando suas tensões, levando embora o cansaço de todo um dia de trabalho. No final das contas, lecionar sobre o que fazia eram as férias ideais para ele.

Após terminar seu banho e se trocar, resolveu que iria sair para comer alguma coisa – seu estômago implorava por uma quantidade considerável de comida. Foi então em busca de algum restaurante.

— Boa noite, você saberia me dizer onde eu encontro um restaurante aqui perto? – Grissom perguntou para a recepcionista do hotel.

— Boa noite. Tem um a duas quadras daqui, perto daquele auditório da universidade...

— Oh sim, sei onde fica o auditório.

— O restaurante fica de frente ao auditório, senhor.

— Ah, obrigada.

A jovem recepcionista lhe lançou um doce sorriso, e Grissom podia jurar que ela havia piscado também.

Ignorando o que pensava ter visto, começou a caminhar calmamente pelas ruas da cidade, deixando seus pensamentos soltos e leves, como quase nunca conseguia fazer em seus dias de trabalho. Havia sempre muito para se preocupar, casos e mais casos para resolver, e quase nada de tempo para relaxar.

Gilbert Grissom era um homem de uma única vida, sem muitas variações do que a compunham. Quando não estava trabalhando, estaria em casa com suas palavras cruzadas ou na companhia de um bom livro. Relacionamentos amorosos? Estes também eram complicados – sempre que alguém parecia conseguir alcançar seus sentimentos, alguma espécie de confusão se elevava diante seus pensamentos e comportamentos, e acabava ficando sozinho. Conhecer muito sobre ciência não significava conhecer tudo sobre si.

O homem de olhos azuis foi caminhando pela rua de forma lenta, apreciando a brisa fresca que a noite estrelada proporcionava para quem quisesse se aventurar como ele. Finalmente, após alguns poucos minutos de caminhada, avistou o auditório onde passara toda sua tarde, e logo do outro lado da rua, o restaurante indicado pela recepcionista.

Pode sentir um cheiro agradável vindo do local, enquanto seu estômago se revirava, mal esperando pela refeição que faria.

Quando entrou, no entanto, viu que todas as mesas estavam lotadas, e que havia uma quantidade enorme de jovens reunidos comemorando alguma coisa. Ficou parado a porta sem saber o que fazer, se tentaria encontrar um lugar ali mesmo, no meio de tanta animação, ou se dava meia volta e tentava encontrar qualquer outro lugar mais calmo.

— Parece que ganhamos os jogos.

Grissom se virou para ver de onde vinha o comentário, e deparou-se com Sara, lhe oferecendo o mesmo sorriso doce de mais cedo.

— Não sei sobre os jogos, mas parece que não vou ganhar meu jantar... – Sorriu meio de lado enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas.

— Já estou aqui a 30 minutos esperando que alguém desocupe alguma mesa, e ainda nada.

— Hum.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o intenso movimento dentro do pequeno restaurante. Por fim, Grissom conseguiu identificar em uma conversa paralela o motivo de tanta euforia. O time da universidade havia ganhado alguma espécie de campeonato.

— Que tal irmos para outro lugar? – Sugeriu Grissom. Todo aquele barulho já o estava incomodando.

— Achei que nunca fosse sugerir.

Sorriram. Incrível como sorrir – de repente – se tornou a melhor resposta e reação para tudo. Saíram.

— Então... – Grissom começou a dizer, mas sem saber exatamente o que queria. A verdade é que ele não conhecia nenhum lugar onde poderiam comer alguma coisa.

— Você não conhece realmente "outro lugar", não é mesmo? – Sara parecia estar se divertindo.

Ele deu de ombros envergonhado, lançando para a mulher a sua frente um olhar de quem pede desculpas.

A mulher riu abertamente – Tudo bem, você gosta de pizza?

— Eu amo pizza.

— Então estamos feitos – e dizendo isso, começou a caminhar em direção a Grissom, segurou-o pelo braço, e mostrou a direção.

— Aquele pessoal parecia realmente animado... – Comentou finalmente, enquanto se concentrava em não dar muita importância para os dedos da morena ao seu lado apertando suavemente seu braço.

— Oh sim, todo ano é a mesma coisa – ela então soltou-se de Grissom, mas continuaram andando lado a lado – Nem sei porque insisto em tentar ir naquele lugar.

— Ao menos eu tive sorte com suas tentativas.

Sara olhou para Grissom, feliz pelo comentário, mas ele mantinha os olhos fixos no caminho que estavam fazendo, sem olhar para ela. Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem na pizzaria, que ao contrário do lugar de antes, estava completamente vazia.

Entraram e se sentaram.

Aquilo era um pouco estranho. E provavelmente ambos tinham o mesmo sentimento dançando dentro deles. Mal haviam trocado nomes mais cedo, e agora estavam parados de frente um pro outro, prestes a jantarem.

— Você gosta de silêncio? – Perguntou Sara, se aventurando em iniciar uma conversa.

— Mais do que poderia explicar.

— Então fizemos bem em vir para cá, não tem mais ninguém além de nós.

— Não tenho dúvidas disso – Sorriu.

Sara sentiu seu estômago dar uma pequena cambalhota. Que diabo de sorriso era aquele? E aqueles olhos? E como, por cargas d'água, ela havia conseguido aquele jantar?

— Sara, tudo bem?

— Oi?

— Parece que você deu uma fugida.

— Desculpe, mas ainda estou tentando entender como viemos parar aqui, juntos – porque mesmo ela estava dizendo aquilo? – Quero dizer, você e eu, o palestrante... – era melhor ela entrar na onda do silêncio pelo resto do jantar, porque parecia que a sua língua estava possuída.

— Agradeço sua disposição em me fazer companhia, provavelmente teria voltado para o hotel sem comer nada.

Antes que Sara pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foram interrompidos pelo garçom, que veio recolher os pedidos. Após isso, Grissom mudou o assunto para algo que parecia mais confortável para dois estranhos: trabalho.

— Há quanto tempo trabalha como CSI?

— Bom, já estou indo para meu terceiro ano...

Grissom arqueou suas sobrancelhas, entortando levemente os lábios – Você é bastante nova para já estar a todo esse tempo com um trabalho assim.

Sara pensou um pouco antes de responder – Digamos que eu tive um pouco de sorte.

— Aposto que além de sorte era uma ótima aluna.

— Não posso dizer pelos meus professores.

— Talvez eu possa – rebateu Grissom.

— Ainda não – contrapôs Sara.

O homem se deu por vencido, mas deixando claro em seu rosto que ele aceitava o desafio até o final daquela semana.

— Vamos ver.

Neste momento uma enorme pizza veio ser entregue pelo garçom na mesa do casal, que não disfarçou o contentamento em finalmente colocar algo sólido na boca.

Na maior parte do tempo ficaram em silêncio, cada um absorto em seu próprio prato e pensamentos. Vez ou outra trocaram algumas informações sobre o trabalho que realizavam, se olhando divertidos e sorrindo sempre.

Grissom se sentia bem com a jovem a sua frente, ele mal a conhecia, mas a conversa leve que estavam tecendo o deixou bastante relaxado. Ela parecia ser uma mulher incrível, não só por suas respostas inteligentes ou ótimas observações quando o assunto era ciência, mas pela forma como o estava fazendo se sentir. Observou o rosto dela com atenção, como seus lábios se curvavam quando sorria, ou como seu cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo a deixava mais bonita. "Bobeira". Pensou rapidamente.

— Parece que eles vão fechar – comentou ela, olhando para o garçom que os atendera, que agora estava fechando as janelas do local.

— Sim, parece que é hora de irmos.

Levantaram-se e foram até o balcão, pagaram a conta e saíram. Começaram a fazer o caminho de volta, agora já mais lentos, satisfeitos pela refeição finalmente realizada.

Todo o trajeto foi feito em silêncio, mas agora, muito mais confortável do que antes. A presença um do outro já estava começando a se tornar familiar, e logo descobriram que não era preciso muitas palavras para que isso ocorre-se. Quando já estavam quase na frente do mesmo restaurante em que se encontraram, Sara interrompeu seus passos e disse:

— Eu fico por aqui.

— Você mora aqui?

— Sim.

Eles estavam de frente a um grande prédio composto por vários apartamentos. O porteiro responsável pelo local se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira próxima a onde eles estavam parados, e Grissom pode perceber como ele ficou atento a presença de Sara.

— Parece que ele está te esperando – comentou.

Sara encarou seu porteiro de relance, este que lhe enviou uma piscadela.

— Aquele ali é o Nick, adora me vigiar – revirou os olhos.

— Hum... – Grissom não soube exatamente o que dizer sobre o comentário – Então... Obrigada pelo jantar e companhia.

— Sempre que quiser – sem surpresa, ela sorriu.

Sara pode perceber um leve inclinar nos lábios do homem a sua frente, em resposta a seu comentário. E mais um vez naquele dia, se viu presa na forma como seus olhos brilhavam.

Então, quebrando o contato visual, ele se virou e voltou a caminhar, calmo, rumo ao hotel em que estava hospedado.

N/A: Agradeço a paciência e comentários de todos que estão me acompanhando. Vocês são ótimos e me motivam a continuar. xoxo


	3. Capítulo 3 – Sua melhor aluna

_Capítulo 3 – Sua melhor aluna_

 _ **A ilha**_

 _Na solidão da existência,_

 _Nado firme na batida das águas,_

 _Corpo revolto à mercê da decisão das ondas,_

 _Vou destilando coragem no desespero das braçadas._

 _É noite._

 _Ainda bem que os versos são claros,_

 _me ancoram, me falam, me salvam,_

 _me beijam na boca o beijo longo da salvação,_

 _me devolvem o ar, a vida, a trilha._

 _O poema é para mim terra firme,_

 _como é, para o náufrago, a ilha._

 _ **Elisa Lucinda, no livro 'Vozes guardadas'. Rio de Janeiro: Record, 2016**_

Já era tarde quando Grissom finalmente chegou de volta ao hotel em que estava hospedado. Passou pela recepção o mais rápido que pode, ignorando a pequena manifestação que a moça atrás do balcão fez em falar com ele. Tudo o que queria naquele momento se resumia ao silêncio de seu quarto, onde talvez encontraria um pouco de lucidez para seus pensamentos que se encontravam bastante entorpecidos.

Aquela mulher, junto daquele sorriso, somado a todo o resto que se encontrava em seu rosto, havia conseguido despertar algumas reviravoltas estranhas em seu estômago. Nada realmente absurdo, mas com certeza digno de sua atenção. Não fazia sentido para sua mente científica que em menos de um dia alguém houvesse sido capaz de provocar qualquer tipo de interesse de sua parte. Fazia tanto tempo que não olhava para uma mulher com segundas intenções, que naquele momento, a palavra "perdido", explicaria bem como se achava.

Entrou em seu quarto e logo se jogou em sua cama, não se importando com o fato de ter amassado vários papéis importantes de seus seminários. Passou a mão pelo rosto, bagunçou um pouco os cabelos e fez uma leve pressão com a ponta dos dedos em seus olhos. Sorriu. E então, o que era uma simples curvatura de lábios, se transformou em uma leve gargalhada sobre sua atual condição. Estava agindo como um adolescente idiota. "Vamos lá Grissom, não é hora pra isso".

Ergueu-se de forma a ficar sentado na beirada da cama, sacudindo levemente a cabeça, como quem quer espantar pensamentos – riu novamente, se lembrando do rosto de Sara o fitando, seus olhos castanhos escuros fazendo par com a noite estrelada. Aquilo só podia ser resultado de um longo dia de trabalho. Se a moça sonhasse que ele estava pensando todas aquelas baboseiras, com certeza iria rir – da sua cara.

Mas afinal de contas, qual o problema de querer alguma coisa com alguém?

Por um breve segundo seus pensamentos acelerados consideraram a possibilidade de tentar alguma coisa – mas mudou de ideia quase que instantaneamente, pois que tipo de homem ele era para se envolver com alguém para depois de alguns poucos dias simplesmente ir embora? Ele, definitivamente, não era esse tipo de cara. E quem disse que ela iria querer qualquer coisa com ele? Afinal, nem se conheciam.

Procurando evitar continuar com tais divagações, até então absurdas – já que nunca gostou de encontros casuais ou relacionamentos de uma noite só – trocou-se, colocando uma roupa mais confortável, e buscou ler um livro qualquer, para logo em seguida adormecer.

/

Três dias se passaram, onde Grissom e Sara não mais se esbarraram no campus, e seu breve relacionamento se limitou a longas trocas de olhares enquanto ele dava suas palestras, e ela seguia sendo sua melhor aluna.

Durante os quatro dias de conferência que se passaram, Sara pode modificar diversos conceitos que antes pensava conhecer sobre a ciência forense, além do grande conhecimento adquirido sobre a importância que pequenos seres com asas, várias patas ou olhos grandes tinham em uma cena de crime. Restava apenas mais um dia de conferência, e a jovem perita havia guardado em um cantinho de sua mente a vontade de chamar Grissom para jantar. Ideia absurda. Ele era um cara incrível, tanto por sua experiência profissional quanto por suas observações a respeito do trato humano. Além daquele par de olhos azuis capazes de transportá-la para outro planeta se encarados por muito tempo. Mas não poderia ser mais do que apenas isso.

/

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, Sara acordou mais cedo para correr. Arrumou-se e saiu de seu apartamento, ignorando seu porteiro junto dos olhares desejosos que o mesmo lançava para ela. Aquilo já estava se tornando uma situação ridícula, provavelmente deveria mudar de apartamento, já que a última coisa que precisava era de um lunático tomando conta da sua vida.

Mais ou menos uma hora se passou após sua saída, até que seu estômago lhe alertou que estava no momento de voltar para casa comer alguma coisa, e se arrumar para seu último dia de conferência. No caminho, resolveu entrar em uma pequena lanchonete e comprar algum lanche, já que sua geladeira estava vazia e suas compras só poderiam ser feitas no outro dia.

Entrou e foi logo para a fila fazer seu pedido. Enquanto esperava ser atendida, passou os olhos pelo local de forma distraída, até que teve sua atenção tomada por uma onda azul atrás de um grosso livro em uma mesa mais afastada.

Sorriu imediatamente, talvez muito mais largo do que deveria. O par de olhos atrás do livro também sorriu, tão doce e certeiro que novamente seu estômago pulou. Grissom lhe acenou, chamando-a ao seu encontro. Sara caminhou até ele, quase derrubando uma xícara de café e um prato ao esbarrar em uma mesa no caminho.

— Você está bem?

— Estou – respondeu Sara sem graça pela quase bagunça.

Silêncio.

— Então... Já fez o seu pedido?

— Ainda não – apontou para a fila – ia fazer naquele momento.

— Sente-se, porque não me acompanha?

As palavras foram ditas de forma tão suave que a jovem não conseguiu dizer não. Sentou-se.

— Gosta de esportes? – perguntou Grissom, atendo as roupas que Sara estava usando.

— Sou mais o estilo nerd do que esportista. Mas gosto de longas caminhadas e correr.

— Acho que fazemos uma boa dupla então.

— Também faz o estilo nerd? – Sara riu, apontando para um grosso livro sobre a mesa, com o desenho de um besouro na capa.

— Apreciador de longas caminhadas.

— Poderíamos marcar uma qualquer dia.

— Se eu não fosse embora amanhã cedo, tenho certeza que sim.

Silêncio.

O garçom veio para pegar o pedido de Sara. Grissom ficou observando os movimentos da mulher a sua frente, com pensamentos soltos sobre voltar a Vegas, caminhadas em um fim de tarde, jantares de última hora.

— Porque não hoje a noite?

— Desculpe? – Grissom foi tirado de seus pensamentos, notando que a morena lhe encarava divertida.

— Uma caminhada, hoje a noite.

— Oh.

Ele não disse nada realmente, apenas entortou os lábios em um pequeno bico, e pareceu pensar sobre a proposta.

— Ahm... Poderia te mostrar o museu da Universidade, caso não conheça... – Sara falou em meio à ausência de resposta de Grissom. Talvez aquele convite tenha sido uma bobeira gigante – Mas talvez você prefira descansar...

— Eu adoraria.

— Tem certeza? – se animou.

— Te encontro em seu apartamento.

Sorriram.

Grissom pareceu que iria falar mais alguma coisa, chegou a abrir e fechar a boca umas duas vezes, no entanto, o garçom ao qual Sara havia feito seu pedido minutos antes, chegou.

— Obrigada pela companhia, mas agora preciso ir – levantou-se.

— Até mais tarde.

— Até.

/

 _A primavera saiu de seus olhos e pousou em Vivaldi._

 _De verso meu em verso teu, os pássaros se aninham, cantarolam_

 _Como em galhos, onde passa pura seiva de poesia._

 _Deita-se o sol dando lugar à noite, a fim de ler-te sob as estrelas._

 _Deita-se a lua, a fim de deixar o dia escrever outros poemas._

 _Os frutos renascem, as coisas se ajeitam, dinâmica natural_

 _Vagarosa, constante. Abra-se as janelas, junte-se os livros_

 _A luz encontra, peito translúcido, cada coisa em seu lugar…_

 _Hoje saí para andar, respirar o ar da cidade que, apesar dos pesares,_

 _Funciona. Pernas e espírito em descompasso eterno:_

 _Este sobe às nuvens, apassarinhada, aborboletando-se;_

 _Aquelas, pelo peito regidas, conduzem-me a teus braços,_

 _Pelo caminho de teus cabelos, densa doce relva, ao eterno._

 _ **Thiago Venâncio**_

O tempo, às vezes, pode ser seu pior inimigo, especialmente quando desejamos que ele passe rápido e nos leve diretamente para o momento almejado. Não que Sara ou Grissom estivessem sendo assombrados pelo fantasma da ansiedade, devido o rápido passeio que fariam mais tarde. Estavam levemente entorpecidos por um formigamento muito parecido com a felicidade, mas um pouco mais quente do que isso. Não era realmente um encontro, com qualquer tipo de segunda intenção. Apenas se sentiam contentes por compartilharem de companhias mutuamente agradáveis.

Já o clima havia mudado de maneira brusca. Em poucas horas, o que antes era um dia claro e quente, tornou-se repleto de carregadas nuvens e meio embaçado. Um vento gelado soprava pelas ruas, como quem sussurra um segredo aos ouvidos de alguém. Para os habitantes da cidade, tal mudança não era motivo para descontentamento, mas oportunidade de aproveitar um dia com menos suor, e mais brisas frescas.

Sara caminho tranquilamente até o auditório, pronta para encerrar seu último dia de conferência. Havia falado com seu amigo Robert na hora do almoço, comentando sobre como estava aproveitando tudo que estava sendo passado em cada palestra. Quanto mais pensamos saber sobre os mistérios do mundo, vem alguém e te mostra que ainda existe muito para ser descoberto e aprendido. E Sara era uma ótima aluna.

/

— Estão todos prontos para nosso último dia juntos?

Um forte burburinho se instalou em todo auditório. Várias foram as frases identificadas em tom de descontentamento pelo fim daquela semana de conferência. Os fiéis acompanhantes de Gilbert Grissom com certeza haviam aproveitado todas as palestras e não estavam prontos para terminarem com elas.

— Acho que podemos começar – continuou ele, sorrindo contido, por perceber a boa impressão que conseguira deixar. Rapidamente, olhou com o canto dos olhos para uma espectadora em especial, podendo encontrar seus olhos fixos nele.

Desviou.

— Então vamos lá...

O tempo voou. Porque como já fora atestado por toda as pessoas um pouquinho mais atentas, o tempo fluía de acordo com sua experiência. Quanto mais queremos que um momento dure, mais ele parece escorrer por entre os nossos dedos e passar ligeiro. Enquanto ao desejarmos que ele seja rápido para levar logo coisas embora, ou quem sabe trazer para junto de nós, o tempo acaba por andar em passadas lentas, sem pressa de correr.

Sara manteve seu papel de melhor aluna, fazendo sempre observações importantes e perspicazes, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, especialmente do palestrante. Nada mais sedutor para Grissom do que uma mulher inteligente. E naquele momento, ela era uma fonte de interesse muito eficaz em lhe provocar sorrisos e revirar seu estômago.

— Espero que todos tenham aproveitado ao máximo esses cinco dias que passamos juntos, muito obrigado pela companhia e paciência de todos.

Em algum lugar ao meio das cadeiras do auditório, alguém iniciou uma salva de palmas, que foi sendo seguida por todos os outros que ali estavam. Logo o barulho foi diminuindo, e o que antes era uma sala abarrotada de pessoas, foi se tornando cada vez mais vazia. Várias foram as pessoas que foram até Grissom para lhe cumprimentar e conversar um pouco mais. Sara apenas observou de longe, pensando se deveria ou não se aproximar. Do seu lugar, observando toda a movimentação, olhou para o perito uma última vez, e encontrou seus olhos fixos nela, mesmo que conversando com outra pessoa. Ela sorriu e lhe acenou discretamente, ignorando a ilusão em pensar que ele a estava procurando.

Saiu. Afinal de contas, mais tarde eles ainda iriam se encontrar.

/

— Sara.

O porteiro lançou para Grissom o olhar mais "poucos amigos" que conseguiu projetar.

— Ela não está.

Grissom suspirou aborrecido. Tudo que ele precisava era de um idiota sendo um idiota daquele momento.

— Ela está me esperando – repetiu o perito como quem fala com alguma criança mimada – e caso você não a chame, eu vou precisar tomar alguma providência...

Nick, o porteiro, pareceu considerar desafiar o homem a sua frente, mas amarrando uma carranca em sua face, pegou o interfone, discou um número rápido e disse: - Tem um velho te esperando aqui fora.

Grissom fingiu não escutar as palavras do rapaz, e confortou-se com a ideia de que ele não passava de um rejeitado frustrado.

Em menos de um minuto Sara apareceu as portas do condomínio. Os cabelos não mais presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas soltos lhe dando um ar de tranquilidade e despojamento.

— Hei.

— Hei.

A morena virou-se para Nick – Já ouviu falar em educação, Nick? – o porteiro assustou-se com o comentário, não o estava esperando – Pois parece que não, e a primeira coisa que vou fazer ao voltar pra casa, é procurar o síndico pra falar um pouquinho sobre isso pra ele. – virou-se, pegando Grissom pelo braço, e saiu.

O homem de olhos azuis olhou para trás enquanto caminhava, dando um sorrisinho para Nick, como quem conta vitória.

— Idiota.

— Ele apenas está com ciúmes de você – argumentou Grissom.

Sara franziu o cenho, confusa. Ciúmes do que exatamente? Dela e Grissom? Besteira. Soltou o braço do homem ao seu lado e pôs-se a andar mais lentamente.

— Enfim... Você deve estar cansado.

— Na verdade não – Grissom agradeceu a mudança de assunto – Sou do turno da noite, estou acostumado com longas jornadas de trabalho.

— Uma semana de luz na sua vida?

— Com certeza.

A noite estava fria. O vendo continuava soprando como quem quer revelar algum segredo. Mas era um som reconfortante, preenchendo o silêncio confortável de Grissom e Sara. Uma caminhada pelas ruas de San Francisco após um longo dia de trabalho era tudo que eles precisavam.

— Parece que vai chover.

Grissom olhou distraidamente para o céu, seus olhos extremamente azuis reluzindo na escuridão que emanava da noite – Um pouco mais de luz e umidade.

— Las Vegas, sempre um inferno na terra.

— Em mais aspectos do que deveria.

Novamente o vento soprou, mas dessa vez mais forte e gelado, zumbindo mais alto. Sara fechou os braços pelo próprio corpo, procurando proteger-se do frio. Grissom olhou para ela, e em um gesto automático, passou os braços por cima de seus ombros, tentando aquecê-la.

— Acho melhor entrarmos em algum lugar rápido, tenho a impressão que vai começar a chover.

Sara ficou em silêncio. Lançou um olha agradecida para Grissom pelo gesto gentil em protegê-la do frio. Mas ao mesmo tempo ficou sem saber como agir. Quase que instantaneamente, ela pode sentir uma gota gelada cair em seu braço, provocando um arrepio por todo seu corpo.

— Acho que nossa visita ao museu não vai pode acontecer.

— Você está com fome? Talvez devêssemos arriscar um jantar... – Grissom sugeriu rapidamente, olhando para frente sem encontrar os olhos de Sara, ignorando que continuava abraçando-a.

— Vamos arriscar o mesmo restaurante?

E como quem responde sem palavras, começaram a caminhar mais rápidos pelas ruas rumo ao restaurante lotado de dias antes.

(...)

Foi como uma permissão. Ao entrarem no restaurante, começou a cair uma fina chuva do céu. Aquilo era incomum – tal mudança de clima. Em uma cidade sempre quente, chover repentinamente, junto de rajadas de vento frio, só poderia ser o marco de um dia especial. Mas poucos pareciam ser aqueles a se aventurarem fora de casa em tal situação, já que o restaurante que costumava estar sempre tão cheio de gente, estava quase completamente vazio, não fosse por Grissom e Sara, e mais três mesas ocupadas.

— Parece que estamos com sorte.

E assim foi a noite. Recheada com sorrisos discretos, trocas de olhares, uma conversa solta.

— Saio amanhã, as sete – Grissom respondeu suavemente, logo após pedirem a conta da noite.

— Mais um motivo para não demorarmos.

— Foi um ótimo jantar.

A vida pode nos surpreender sempre. Nunca sabemos quem está para sair, ou entrar. E naquele instante, eles começaram a fazer parte da história um do outro. E mesmo que sem muitas palavras, ou conhecerem sobre a história um do outro, Grissom encontrou em Sara alguém em quem poderia confiar.

— Que tal enfrentarmos algumas gotinhas de água? – Sara se encontrava em pé, próxima a porta de saída do restaurante, encarando o céu nublado e sentindo um vento frio lhe cortar o rosto – Não parece que vai parar tão cedo...

— Você tem razão... – os olhos de Grissom perscrutaram a noite, refletindo seu azul tão denso como o céu – Vamos? – ele lhe estendeu o braço, lançando um sorriso convidativo.

Saíram caminhando rapidamente, de braços dados, e sorriso no rosto. Uma noite daquelas, deveria ser lembrada depois.

— Amanhã já tenho trabalho me esperando.

— Quem sabe um dia você não vem trabalhar comigo.

A morena olhou para Grissom de forma interrogativa.

Ele deu de ombros – Nunca sabemos quando pode surgir uma vaga... E conhecendo seu trabalho...

— Não conhece meu trabalho.

— Mas agora conheço você, e acredito ser o suficiente.

Sara ficou em silêncio, tentando imaginar como seria viver em Vegas.

— O que você acha? – insistiu ele.

— Eu adoraria – sorriu feliz.

Ficaram em silêncio o resto do caminho, enfrentando algumas gotas de chuva que lentamente iam encharcando suas roupas. Não tinha como as coisas ficarem melhor, teria?

Chegaram ao apartamento de Sara, e se esconderam embaixo de um toldo que ficava logo na entrada. Ainda de braços dados, se olharam profundamente. Os olhos de Grissom estavam quase negros, as pupilas muito dilatadas e com um pequeno filete azul dando um brilho intenso e incomum ao seu redor. Sara sentiu se perder naqueles olhos, sendo levada para um lugar que suas palavras não podiam descrever.

— Acho melhor você se secar, ou vai pegar um resfriado – Grissom quebrou o silêncio, mas não o contato dos olhos.

— Você também – sorriu tão suave, que se não fosse por seu tom de voz, seria imperceptível – Obrigada pelo passeio, além de toda a conferência, claro.

— O prazer foi todo meu.

Com a mão livre, Grissom depositou seus dedos na face de Sara, fazendo um leve carinho em sua testa, descendo para a bochecha. A mulher sentiu seu rosto queimar ao toque do homem, confusa pelo repentino gesto.

— Seu cabelo – justificou ele – molhado, caindo no rosto – abaixou a mão.

— Bom, boa noite – não se moveram – boa viagem de volta.

— Boa noite.

Movimentos contrários. Ao invés de se distanciarem para irem embora, o espaço entre eles foi sendo quebrado gradativamente, envolvidos por um sentimento doido na barriga, e uma onda de calor no peito. Aquilo era um beijo. Seria, se não fosse por Nick, que aparecendo no momento errado, pigarreou.

— Com licença.

Afastaram-se bruscamente, o primeiro momento em que seus olhos quebraram o contato.

— Nick – Sara tinha uma expressão assassina nos olhos.

— Desculpe, interrompi alguma coisa?

— Não Nick, eu já estava de saída – Grissom argumentou rápido – Boa noite, Sara.

Somente nesse momento perceberam que ainda estavam de braço dados. Desvencilharam-se rapidamente, enquanto o homem olhou para ela envergonhado por toda a situação, como quem pede desculpas.

— Boa noite, Grissom – também sorriu tímida.

Trocaram um longo olhar, mais significativo do que poderiam explicar. O que fora exatamente aquilo? Eles acabaram de quase se beijar, não fosse por uma indesejada interrupção. E depois? O que aconteceria? Estavam completamente entorpecidos pelo momento, coração descompassado, rostos corados. Grissom foi quem se virou primeiro. Começou a caminhar, mas se virou brevemente, acenando para Sara, que sorriu, enquanto observada o perito ir andando.

— Obrigada, Nick – Sara estava de mau humor – Agora tenho mais um motivo pra reclamar de você.

Saiu, rumo a seu apartamento. Já o porteiro, ficou satisfeito, vendo a morena se afastar.

 _"E então você chegou_

 _como quem deixa cair_

 _sobre um mapa_

 _esquecido aberto sobre a mesa_

 _um pouco de café uma gota de mel_

 _cinzas de cigarro_

 _preenchendo_

 _por descuido_

 _um qualquer lugar até então_

 _deserto"_

 _ **Ana Martins Marques**_


	4. Capítulo 4 – Las Vegas, 2000

_**Capítulo 4 – Las Vegas, 2000.**_

 _"...a tua ausência é, em cada momento, a tua ausência.  
não esqueço que os teus lábios existem longe de mim.  
aqui há casas vazias. há cidades desertas. há lugares._

 _mas eu lembro que o tempo é outra coisa, e tenho  
tanta pena de perder um instante dos teus cabelos._

 _aqui não há palavras. há a tua ausência. há o medo sem os  
teus lábios, sem os teus cabelos. fecho os olhos para te ver  
e para não chorar..." _

_**Mia Couto, in "Vagas e Lumes".**_

Luzes por todos os lados, preenchendo gradativamente cada pedacinho de cidade que a noite escura buscasse encobrir. Diversas eram suas cores, quanto mais chamativas melhor, quanto mais pessoas atraíssem para dentro de seus grandes prédios, melhor. E nesse ritmo de substituição, o denso sol que queimava as ruas de Las Vegas, foi dando lugar aos rotineiros sons vindos das máquinas de apostas – o som de quem procura a sorte, ou de quem a perde completamente. No horizonte alaranjado, já era possível encontrar pontos claros de estrelas para uma noite fresca e sem repentinas tempestades. O denso preto da noite refletiu-se nos olhos de Grissom através das janelas de seu carro, enquanto o mesmo se perdia na visão do sol que se punha atrás dos imensos edifícios que compunham a cidade. "Mais um dia", pensou ele, soltando um sorrisinho frouxo, buscando ignorar que, junto da noite, sempre vinham também inúmeros casos que exemplificavam o pior lado do comportamento humano.

Mas agora as coisas seriam um pouco mais complicadas. O sorriso caiu de seus lábios tão rápido quanto apareceu. As responsabilidades mudaram, tão velozes quanto uma piscada de olhos, e ainda não havia tido tempo de digerir todas elas completamente. Em uma mesma noite uma integrante de seu time havia sido gravemente ferida em uma cena de crime, e por consequência foi promovido a supervisor geral do turno da noite responsável por toda a únidade, vendo seu amigo Brass ser rebaixado de função, enquanto assumia responsabilidades sobre os casos que ele e sua equipe resolviam todos os dias. Aquilo não fazia exatamente parte de seus planos profissionais – pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis, encontros políticos com os "cabeças" do laboratório, reuniões e coordenar pessoas.

Sem perceber, ou se quer projetar o que aqueles últimos acontecimentos poderiam refletir em sua vida, Grissom não se deu conta de como tais "novos compromissos" fariam com que sua leveza em viver e se relacionar, pesassem para lados completamente opostos. Sorrisos leves e frouxos, olhares de carinho e compaixão, identificação empática demonstrável, tudo isso e mais, acabariam sendo postas em um local muito reservado de seu peito, deixando predominante às ações de suas impecáveis faculdades mentais.

/

" _Embarcando, capitão"_

Não pode evitar o sorriso largo que seus lábios desenharam.

\- Alguém especial?

Grissom levantou os olhos de seu celular, sem entender o questionamento de Mandy, uma das várias analistas do laboratório de Las Vegas.

\- Uma amiga está chegando, vai trabalhar conosco por um tempo.

\- Hum – a mulher olhou um pouco desconfiada para a mão de Grissom, que ainda segurava o celular. Aquele primeiro sorriso se encontrava no canto dos lábios do homem como um fantasma – e sorrir daquele jeito não era algo comum para o mais novo supervisor noturno.

\- O que? – fingiu desentendimento perante os olhos desconfiados da mulher.

\- Nada – Mandy se virou, voltando sua atenção para o que estava fazendo – mas vou adorar conhecer essa "amiga" que te fez sorrir tão fácil.

\- Estou sempre sorrindo.

A mulher de cabelos levemente desgrenhados e bastante corpulenta, virou-se para o perito, e com sua melhor expressão de ironia, arqueou suas sobrancelhas – Claro, sempre.

Ainda sorrindo, o homem de olhos azuis deu de ombros, erguendo as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, retirando-se rapidamente da sala que estava. Caminhou em passadas largas pelos corredores do laboratório, indo diretamente para sua sala. Já tão acostumado com sua decoração incomum, todos os vidros com espécimes dentro eram pequenos lembretes de todos os anos de pesquisa e experimentos que o ajudaram a chegar onde estava agora. Sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, e por um momento decidiu ignorar as várias pilhas de papéis que agora eram sua responsabilidade.

Retirando o celular do bolso, discou uma mensagem rápida: " _Aguardo ansioso_ ". Em um flash de pensamentos, cogitou o peso do que significava afirmar estar ansioso pela chegada de Sara – mas no mesmo instante, revirou os olhos em repreensão a si mesmo, pois aquilo não passava de um cuidado e atenção para uma velha amiga. Após ter voltado de San Francisco, eles não mais se falaram. Haviam se esquecido de trocar e-mails ou telefones, e devido a forma como se encerrara seu último encontro, as palavras certas a serem ditas para manterem contato, ficaram indefinidas e presas em algum lugar da mente de ambos. No entanto, o significativo era que, mesmo sendo dois "quase completos estranhos", Grissom finalmente havia cumprido com sua oferta de dois anos atrás em trabalharem juntos. Não foi difícil fazer contato com o laboratório de São Francisco e descobrir o paradeiro da morena.

 __Lembrava-se bem das várias demonstrações de conhecimento apresentadas pela perita, e logo suas suspeitas sobre um bom trabalho feito pela mesma foram confirmadas pelos responsáveis do laboratório onde ela trabalhava. Nos últimos tempos várias tentativas foram realizadas em contratar um novo CSI que fosse capaz de lidar com todos os atributos da profissão – alguém experiente, inteligente, de estômago forte. Infelizmente Holly havia sido tirada de sua função de maneira triste e brusca, e o futuro de sua vaga como criminalista ainda se encontrava nas mãos de um parecer médico. E como agora Grissom era o responsável, nada melhor do que alguém de confiança para ajudá-lo em situação tão delicada. Chamar Sara para Las Vegas, mesmo que provisoriamente, seria um certo contrapeso para suas várias preocupações extras naquele momento.

/

\- Eu nem preciso me virar, Sara Sidle!

As palavras escorreram facilmente pelos lábios de Grissom, puxando em cada letra um pouquinho mais do sorriso que nasceu ao se virar e ver Sara olhando igualmente sorridente para ele.

A jovem estava radiante, os cabelos mais curtos do que se lembrava de vê-la da última vez, soltos acima do ombro lhe dando um ar de naturalidade e paz, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam os mesmos marrons penetrantes acompanhados de um sorriso de dentes levemente separados que marcou sua memória. Ali estava ela, uma amiga de cinco dias que finalmente pode se juntar a ele, para quem sabe, um pouco mais do que apenas esse curto período de tempo.

Facilmente deram curso a uma conversa leve e descontraída sobre seus modos de fazer ciência, que mesmo após tantos anos, ainda envolviam a prática direta e nada de simulações virtuais. Mas aquilo não era o real motivo pelo qual a morena havia viajado quase 1000 quilômetros de São Francisco a Las Vegas.

\- Como está a garota? – questionou Sara, mudando o tom descontraído da conversa anterior, para algo mais sério e profissional.

\- Ainda está na cirurgia, não está nada bem.

A nova perita acenou em concordância triste – É uma pena...

\- Deus, Sara... Tenho várias perguntas sem respostas – Grissom tinha os olhos distantes, aparentando realmente como toda aquela história do acidente de Holly e Warrick o incomodava.

\- Há só uma pergunta que conta agora: porque Warrick Brown deixou o local?

\- E espero que você possa me ajudar a reponde-la o mais rápido possível – Grissom sorriu levemente – não quero essa história dando mais problemas.

\- Ok, conte comigo.

\- Hey, Grissom! – era Nick, que acabara de descer do topo do prédio para verificar seu experimento – parece que nosso cara foi empurrado...

\- Sim, Nick – o perito falou em tom de satisfação pela observação e seu aprendiz.

\- Bom... – o jovem perito então percebeu que havia mais alguém junto de Grissom – ouw, e você deve ser, Sara! – lhe sorriu abertamente, esticando uma mão para um aperto receptivo.

\- Yeah, e você?

\- Nick Stokes – Sara apertou a mão do homem a sua frente, sentindo-se bem pela recepção que o mesmo a dirigiu. Pareceu ser um cara incrível.

\- Sara estará trabalhando com a gente por um tempo, Nick.

\- Ótimo, estávamos mesmo precisando de um novo membro na família.

A mulher achou graça do comentário do rapaz, mas sentiu um calorzinho tomar seu coração. A palavra família, palavra de grande peso para Sara.

\- Fico feliz.

\- Nick, vamos recolher estes bonecos e procurar o responsável pelos vídeos de segurança.

\- Certo, chefe – ele acenou brevemente para Sara, entendendo o recado de que a conversa fiada havia se encerrado.

\- Sara, você pode ir até o laboratório se encontrar com Catherine, ela é a responsável pelo caso Gribbs, e vai poder te atualizar melhor.

\- Certo, e Warrick?

\- Ele está de licença, mas provavelmente Catherine saberá te dizer onde ele está – Grissom colocou seu óculos escuros novamente – Tenho certeza que ele não vai conseguir se manter distante do caso ou do laboratório por muito tempo.

Sara ficou encarando Grissom por alguns segundos, enquanto ele pegava sua maleta e observava Nick organizar o local do experimento. Então aquele era o seu amigo no "modus operandi". Completamente focado, diria ela – ok, até mais tarde.

\- Oh, Sara... – ele se aproximou – depois vamos tomar um café, você ainda precisa se instalar, certo?

\- Bom, eu não pensei muito sobre isso ainda, já que não sei quanto tempo tudo isso aqui pode durar...

O supervisor fez um leve bico com os lábios, pensativo – Ok, nos vemos mais tarde – virou-se e começou a seguir Nick para dentro do grande cassino.

Sara ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava, sem conseguir que alguns questionamentos voltassem para ela. Grissom tê-la chamado para trabalhar com ele, mesmo que brevemente, foi uma grande surpresa. Eles não haviam se falado em um espaço de dois anos, e sua conclusão era de que ele nem mesmo lembrava mais que ela existia – e então, quando menos esperava, recebeu sua ligação, pedindo aquele pequeno favor. _"Ok, Grissom. Vamos ver aonde isso vai nos levar."_ A confusão ainda se encontrava pairando sobre sua mente.

/

Tudo que se seguiu, aconteceu em um fluxo de tempo muito intenso. Ao mesmo tempo em que as horas voaram diante os olhos de todos da equipe, elas também foram trazendo junto de si punhaladas no peito de cada um. Holly Gribbs estava morta. E aquela pequena frase não era capaz de se dissipar tão fácil quanto os CSI's gostariam. Um misto de sentimentos os assombrava, enquanto a realidade de que aquelas memórias estariam sempre ali para lembrá-los, de como um pequeno erro se tornou uma grande tragédia.

Warrick Brown havia deixado que sua super confiança ultrapassa-se os limites, e o peso veio tão forte sobre si como jamais calculou ser possível. Nunca fora sua intenção que Holly se machucasse ou morresse – havia falhado pela falta de paciência em ensinar a jovem que estava começando, sem pensar que um dia ele esteve na mesma posição. Quase perdeu seu emprego em meio a tudo isso, além de que ficava cada vez mais evidente que havia um problema crescente entre si e os jogos de azar. Se não fosse por Grissom estar na chefia, e ter lhe concedido um voto de confiança, com certeza não seria mais um integrante do laboratório criminal.

\- Bom, parece que terminamos mais cedo do que esperado...

\- Catherine é uma ótima profissional – comentou Sara.

\- Você também – contrapôs Grissom – obrigado pela ajuda com Warrick – ele fez uma pausa, parecia que as palavras eram difíceis de escolher – manter os últimos acontecimentos em segredo é a melhor decisão.

Após terem terminado o turno duplo que os arrastou por um precipício de emoções, os peritos se dispensaram, indo cada um buscar uma maneira de continuar seguindo seus dias após uma tragédia. Grissom e Sara foram em uma pequena lanchonete perto do trabalho para tomar um café.

\- Bom, o importante é o que vem de agora pra frente.

\- Sobre isso... – Grissom tinha suas mão sobre a mesa, mexendo com as pontas dos dedos em gestos rítmicos e meio ansiosos – O que achou sobre trabalhar aqui? Quero dizer, você comentou sobre um pequeno estranhamento entre você e Warrick, e que a princípio Catherine não esteve muito aberta, mas...

\- Eu gostei – interrompeu ela, notando a dificuldade que o homem a sua frente parecia estar tendo em colocar em palavras os seus pensamentos pessoais – no final eu era a intrusa aqui...

\- E caso não fosse para ser...

\- Como assim?

\- A vaga da Holly está em aberto, e estamos precisando de mais um integrante para compor o turno.

\- De alguma forma isso é um convite de emprego? – a morena arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo confusa com aquela oferta inesperada.

Grissom sorriu suavemente para a amiga. Aquele seria seu primeiro gesto de tranquilidade em horas, pois toda a tensão dos últimos acontecimentos haviam destruído seus nervos. Por um instante ficou claro o motivo de ter trago Sara para Las Vegas ao invés de qualquer ouro CSI que conhecesse. A confiança e sensação de paz que ela havia trago em seu coração na época de São Francisco erma os motivadores. Mesmo que seus ombros doessem de tensão pelos dois turnos seguidos, ou que a simples lembrança da pilha de relatórios que o aguardava em seu escritório assombrassem sua mente, estar naquele café com Sara o deixava um pouco mais feliz.

\- Apenas se você disser sim.

\- Nossa... – a mulher se permitiu sorrir, evidenciando a pequena separação de seus dentes, e como aquele gesto fazia seus olhos brilharem um pouco mais – Eu não vim exatamente preparada pra isso.

\- Não se preocupe, toda a burocracia é por minha conta – Grissom bebeu um pouco de seu café, olhando sobre a xícara para a morena a sua frente, que se encontrava genuinamente surpresa – os outros detalhes nós vamos dando um jeito com o tempo.

\- Sim!

\- Sim? – ele se animou.

\- Sim! – Sara confirmou, estando levemente consciente das várias coisas que precisaria arrumar em sua vida de agora para frente.

Las Vegas, a cidade que nunca dorme, mesmo durante seus dias mais claros, buscando formas de atrair pessoas para seus grandes hotéis e cassinos, agora seria seu novo lar.

 _Quem falou de primavera_

 _sem ter visto o teu sorriso_

 _falou sem saber o que era_

 _ **Cecília Meireles, in "Antologia Poética"**_ __


	5. Capítulo 5 – Picos e vales

_**Capítulo 5 – "Picos e vales"**_

 _O café que a ti passei não esfriou,_

 _Está cá dentro, quente, vivo_

 _Cheirando a saudade, a dor, a amor, a ti._

 _E a xícara ainda espera o pouso de teus lábios, e_

 _Pergunta-me todo final de tarde_

 _Começo de manhã, fim de terça, quinta infinita_

 _Se vens, se ficas, se estás, se és._

 _Meu coração te guarda com carinho_

 _E quer viver em paz, contíguo, contigo._

 _ **Thiago Venâncio**_

\- Causa da morte: asfixia.

A pequena palavra ficou pairando entre os peritos no necrotério. Grissom olhou brevemente para o rosto de Sara, que se encontrava claramente contraído com a confirmação de Dr. Robbins. Franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de desentendimento – não entendia porque a mulher estava reagindo daquela forma – eles já tinham uma ideia de que a causa da morte era aquela.

\- O ferimento na cabeça? – Sara indagou, com os olhos fixos na mulher que se encontrava sobre a mesa do necrotério.

\- Pós-morte. Provavelmente resultante de quando rolou as escadas.

Mais silêncio. Grissom continuava olhando para Sara sob seus óculos.

\- Tomei a liberdade de tirar algumas tomografias – o senhor de cabelos muito brancos e ralos, caminhou com certa dificuldade até um grande painel atrás de onde estavam analisando o corpo, indicando várias imagens em um quadro iluminado – o que vocês conseguem ver?

Sara não se moveu, com lábios crispados, e ainda de atenção fixa para o corpo desfalecido da jovem sobre a mesa, respondeu quase em um sussurro inaudível: - Homicídio.

(...)

\- Você está bem?

\- Estou ótima, Grissom. – Sara respondeu de forma tão fria quanto o tempo estava fazendo lá fora. Forçou um sorriso meio irônico com o canto dos lábios, ignorando os olhos profundamente azuis e pesados que seus supervisor direcionava para ela. Aqueles mesmos olhos que já não transmitiam mais as mesmas descargas de euforia de tempos antes. Eles eram cortantes de mais, imparciais de mais, indiferentes.

\- Tem certeza que consegue lidar com isso?

Mais palavras objetivas, sem significado algum para os ouvidos de Sara.

\- Não se preocupe Grissom – a mulher estava terminando de retirar o jaleco que usará dentro do necrotério – não vou deixar que meus sentimentos atrapalhem no andamento do caso.

Sem muitas delongas, a morena saiu da sala.

Grissom a acompanhou com os olhos, não exatamente surpreso com o comportamento de Sara, mas talvez bastante desconfortável e apreensivo por não saber como lidar com aquilo. Logo uma fala proferida pela mesma veio viva em sua mente: _"Eu queria ser como você Grissom, eu queria não sentir nada."_

Fechou os olhos brevemente e suspirou. Já sentira tanto, de formas tão violentas, que depois de um tempo, seu coração já estava desanimado de mais, calejado e ferido, para continuar se importando tanto. Algumas barreiras, tão firmes ao redor de si, o homem de olhos profundamente azuis, levantou por conta própria, sem arrependimentos.

/

Tempos gélidos sopravam sobre os desertos de Las Vegas. A cidade do pecado estava para entrar na época do ano que mais recebia turistas – Natal e Ano Novo. Junto da imensidão de pessoas atraídas pela vontade em arriscar a sorte nos vários cassinos, também vinham noites cada vez mais frias e escuras para a cidade. E não era apenas o clima que recebia tais atributos. Todo o trabalho da polícia parecia ficar mais intenso nessa época, era quase impossível passar mais de dois dias sem alguma ocorrência sobre a interrupção de uma vida.

Era uma realidade cruel e triste que diariamente era esfregada e empurrada para a vida dos investigadores do laboratório criminal de Las Vegas. Não era possível fingir desconhecimento sobre a onda de mortes que o fim de ano trazia junto de si. Tantas explicações científicas poderiam ser aplicadas, quanto simplesmente aceitar sem entender. Uma época marcada por grandes festas, regadas sempre a bebidas de composição básica o álcool, não poderiam levar pessoas a caminhos muito diferentes. O exagero e falta de controle, eram um grave defeito humano. A incidência de casos de batidas de carros, junto de brigas domésticas, somadas a acidentes, desentendimentos – competiam fortemente com aquele outro grupo de pessoas que buscava fazer do fim de ano, algo agradável e cheio de vida.

\- Terra para Sara Sidle.

A morena piscou algumas vezes, enquanto Nick estava diante de si, sorridente como sempre, estralando os dedos diante seus olhos. Forçou um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

\- Hey, garotão – ela depositou sobre a mesinha da sala de descanso seu copo de café, já frio pela demora em beber – hoje não é seu dia de folga?

\- Até 1 hora atrás sim – o texano sorridente deu a volta até o outro lado da sala, e começou a encher dois copos de café – Mas o Grissom me bipou sobre um caso que vocês estão trabalhando –

\- Ele fez isso? – o tom de Sara saiu nitidamente aborrecido, enquanto interrompia a fala do amigo – eu disse que podia lidar com isso sozinha.

\- Você conhece o Grissom, Sara... – ele se voltou para ela, lhe entregando uma nova xícara de café quente – ele também disse que não iria poder te ajudar com o caso porque está terminando as nossas avaliações de fim de ano...

\- Imagino.

\- Vamos lá, eu sei que gosta de trabalhar sozinha, mas olhe pelo lado positivo – tomou um pouco de seu café, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o gosto em sua língua – acho que se esqueceram do açúcar novamente –

\- Lado positivo? – Sara indagou meio impaciente.

\- Amanhã é Natal Sara, quanto mais ajuda você tiver, mais rápido terminaremos o trabalho e vamos poder comemorar.

A morena refletiu amargamente as palavras de Nick, tentando encontrar exatamente o que ela tinha para comemorar. Balançou a cabeça levemente, não era hora para aquele tipo de reflexão.

\- Ok – tomou um gole de seu café, que já começava a esfriar novamente.

\- Vamos lá, me atualize...

\- Bom, estou aqui esperando por um mandado, Brass já foi atrás disso faz um tempo – Sara pegou a pasta do caso que estava logo a sua frente, na mesa de descanso. Entregou para Nick. Dentro daquela pasta se encontravam várias fotos da vítima – fotos estas que não precisava rever. As imagens estavam muito bem cravadas em sua mente – o mandado é para obtermos o DNA do marido.

O jovem perito analisou atentamente o conteúdo em suas mãos, lendo também o relatório do legista e sobre a perícia da cena do crime. – Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... – seu rosto se contraiu de forma aborrecida, uma expressão muito parecida com a usada por Sara no necrotério – Vanessa Jackson foi encontrada aos pés da escada em sua casa, e seu marido acionou a emergência, alegando que a mesma havia caído...

\- Certo.

\- No entanto, a causa da morte foi identificada como asfixia, e o ferimento na cabeça era pós-morte...

Sara balançou a cabeça levemente, em sinal de concordância.

\- Além disso, várias foram as tomografias indicando traumas de longa data, em várias regiões do corpo, especialmente no crânio... – a voz de Nick foi sumindo gradativamente, seu tom era irritadiço – Que filho da puta, Sara!

\- Não sei qual eram suas expectativas sobre o trabalho, mas pelo que pode ver, não tem muito mistério.

\- É claro que ele a matou e depois a jogou da escada para se livrar da culpa.

\- Não, Nick. Não vamos nos esquecer que, de acordo com o Santo Grissom, não podemos fazer inferências – seu tom pingava sarcasmos e escorria por toda a sala – precisamos seguir as evidências.

O perito a encarou em silêncio, nitidamente aborrecido. Aqueles eram os típicos casos responsáveis por estragar o dia de qualquer um.

\- Droga, Sara...

\- Brass já deve estar chegando com o mandado para o DNA do marido, Josh – seu tom se manteve neutro, buscando cumprir com sua promessa em não deixar que seus sentimentos atrapalhassem o andamento do caso – eu coletei algumas amostras de DNA sob as unhas da vítima –

Um celular começou a tocar, interrompendo a conversa. Era o de Sara. Rapidamente ela atendeu e desligou, sorrindo fracamente – Temos um mandado.

\- Então vamos pegar esse desgraçado.

Sara sentiu um leve calor aquecer as bordas do seu coração. Nada muito grande, mas estava se sentindo melhor por Nick estar ali com ela, e ver que ele também se importava.

/

Havia sido uma rápida "visita". Sara e Nick, acompanharam Jim Brass até a casa de Josh Jackson. Foram recebidos de forma hostil e comprometedora. O homem de aparência delicada por trás de seus grossos óculos de grau, mudou de humor tão bruscamente que, para os peritos, aquilo era prova suficiente de sua culpa. Quando soube sobre a investigação estar levando em conta que ele era um suspeito, e não um marido atencioso que acabara de perder a esposa, seus comportamentos agressivos vieram à tona.

\- Quem vocês pensam que são para vir até a minha casa me acusar de matar minha própria esposa!

\- Eu sou o capitão Jim Brass, e esses são os criminalistas Nick Stokes e Sara Sidle – seu tom era incisivo como de costume – e temos um madado.

\- Eu quero um advogado! Vocês pensam que podem –

\- Nós podemos – Jim abanou a pequena folha de papel diante os olhos do homem irritado a sua frente – e caso você não colabore, será um prazer adiantar a sua ida a delegacia para recolhermos o seu DNA lá mesmo, e quem sabe, já ficar por lá.

O olhar que se formou em Josh era assustador, e por um momento Sara sentiu seu coração doer. Olhar para aquele homem diante de si, lhe trazia tantas lembranças dolorosas, lembranças que estava sempre tentando empurrar para algum lugar muito profundo dentro de si.

\- Acho melhor o senhor já ligar para o seu advogado – Nick deu um passo a frente, tendo em mãos um pequeno recipiente laranja com um cotonete em sua extremidade – porque nós dois sabemos o que vamos descobrir com isso...

\- Vamos lá, abre logo a boca pra que possamos terminar logo com isso.

Josh não se moveu, ficou parado encarando as pessoas em sua porta. Abril a boca minimamente por fim, enquanto segurava no batente da porta com mais força que a necessária. Era nítida uma veia que pulsava em sua têmpora, deixando claro toda sua irritação.

\- Muito obrigado por colaborar conosco – o tom de Brass era quase cômico – o senhor não deve se ausentar da cidade, e pode aguardar o nosso retorno.

Sem esperar duas vezes o homem apenas disse, antes de bater a porta: - Vocês vão se arrepender!

\- Bom... – o detetive se virou, caminhando de volta para seu carro – tenho um forte palpite aqui comigo...

\- Todos temos – Sara advertiu, ainda sentindo aquele sentimentos de desconforto rondar seu coração.

(...)

Voltaram para o laboratório, e logo deixaram a amostra de DNA com Greg, para ser analisada o mais rápido possível.

\- Hey, vamos conseguir pegar aquele idiota, Sara... – Nick apertou o ombro da amiga levemente, percebendo expressões tristes marcarem seu rosto.

\- Nós dois sabemos – seu tom não era animado, beirava quase a piedade – não temos nada que comprove realmente que ele a matou – piscou rapidamente, enquanto tentava colocar as ideias no lugar – mesmo que o exame de DNA dê positivo, ele era o marido dela, o advogado vai alegar que é óbvio haverem vestígios de contato... e não havia mais nenhum sinal no corpo, que indicasse que ela relutou, é como se ela simplesmente houvesse deixado que ele... – as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

\- Olha Sara, lembra do que Jim nos disse dentro do carro? Sobre as várias idas a hospitais, os barulhos e gritarias que os visinhos relataram ouvir vindo da casa? – o jovem também estava começando a se chatear com tudo aquilo, pois sabia que sua parceira estava certa. Mas precisam se agarrar em alguma coisa – Podemos tentar investigar um pouco mais sobre isso... Quem sabe ela não se abriu pra alguém antes de morrer, e contou sobre os abusos que sofria...

Foi como receber um soco no estômago, ela pensou. Quando estava dentro do carro com Brass e Nick, e recebeu as atualizações do capitão. Idas a hospitais, gritos... Aquilo tudo era familiar e doloroso de mais para ela. Não cultiva grandes esperanças – em casos como aquele, somente quando a vitima prestava queixas diretas era possível se tomar alguma providência, e naquele caso em específico, a vítima estava morta.

\- Vamos lá Sara, preciso daquela mulher confiante aqui comigo – Nick sorriu para ela, sacudindo levemente seus ombros – Porque você não vai até a sala do Grissom atualizá-lo sobre o caso, enquanto eu vou ver se consigo alguma coisa com aquelas idas aos hospitais junto de Brass.

Grissom. Aquele nome e aqueles olhos.

\- Certo – Sara forçou um sorriso, que mesmo difícil de nascer em seus lábios, foi sincero – Obrigada.

O amigo sorriu mais forte para a amiga, sem dizer nada. Ele já havia percebido como casos daquele tipo afetavam Sara, e estar ali por ela era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

/

Leves batidinhas em sua porta.

\- Hey, Sara.

\- Tem um minuto?

\- Claro – Grissom indicou com a mão a cadeira a sua frente, a mulher se aproximou, mas não sentou – Como vai o andamento do caso?

\- Conseguimos uma amostra do DNA do marido, e Greg já está analisando.

\- Onde está Nick?

\- Foi ver se conseguia algumas informações sobre umas idas da família a hospitais – Sara falava tudo de forma bastante direta e sem grandes emoções, além de que mantinha seus olhos fixos em algum lugar na mesa do supervisor, jamais em seus olhos ou face – vim apenas atualizá-lo sobre isso.

Grissom manteve seu silêncio, procurando os olhos de Sara, que pareciam completamente perdidos. Seu coração se incomodou, era nítido que a mulher o estava evitando. Nos últimos tempos não haviam se visto muito, apenas no trabalho. Ele tinha sempre tantas coisas para fazer, o cargo de supervisor o consumia completamente, além de sua curiosidade e envolvimento com seu trabalho, que o tornavam quase inteiramente alheio as pessoas ao seu redor.

\- E mesmo que o exame de DNA seja positivo, não temos nada concreto que nos ajude a comprovar que ele a matou – o tom foi amargo.

\- Bom... Não podemos ir além do que as evidências nos apresentam.

\- Claro que não – finalmente ela olhou para cima, e deixou que ele a encarasse nos olhos, mesmo que apenas por poucos segundos, vendo a raiva que habitava seu interior. Era como se ela o estivesse desafiando.

\- Olha, Sara... – Grissom soltou a caneta que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa, e com um pontinho de impaciência em sua voz, continuou sua fala: - Sei que casos assim mexem com a gente, mas não podemos deixar que eles nos consumam toda vez que aparecerem... Dessa forma –

\- Não se preocupe, Grissom – ela cortou sua palavras, ouvir aquele discurso novamente a estava quebrando mais – não estou sendo consumida ou deixando minha objetividade ser prejudicada – sorriu, incrivelmente – são apenas vítimas de mais um caso.

\- Com licença.

Grissom olhou para trás de Sara, esta que se virou, encontrando Greg parado a porta. Interrompidos no melhor momento.

\- Diga Greg – pediu o supervisor.

\- Trouxe a análise do DNA que foi encontrava de baixo das unhas da vítima de Sara, comparadas com a amostra do marido – ele entrou um pouco mais na sala, ficando ao lado da amiga – e adivinhem?

\- Combinam – Sara disse.

\- Sim – o jovem de cabelos espetados entregou uma folha para Sara.

\- Bom... – a morena ergueu os olhos uma última vez para Grissom, que a observava – Apenas mais uma vítima – arqueou as sobrancelhas, e lhe lançou um olhar tão cortante como uma faca recém afiada – Vou avisar o Nick e pedir que Brass traga o marido para depor... – terminando sua fala, saiu do escritório, deixando Greg e Grissom sozinhos a vendo partir.

/

\- Esses idiotas, quem eles pensam que são para me trazerem até aqui como se eu fosse um assassino!

\- Preciso que você se acalme.

Sara e Nick que vinham pelo corredor até a sala de interrogatório, presenciaram toda a cena de Josh destilando sua indignação em seu advogado.

\- Como você me pede para ter calma? Por um acaso está do lado deles?

\- Boa tarde, senhor Jackson – Nick disse ao chegar perto de onde Josh e seu advogado estavam – poderiam nos acompanhar, por favor.

O homem olhou irritado para Nick e Sara, obviamente descontrolado.

\- Vocês duas, esperem aqui – foi somente nesse momento que os peritos se atentaram para a presença de duas garotinhas sentadas próximo de onde estavam – vejam se conseguem se comportar até eu voltar.

Sara olhou para Nick, que logo entendeu aquele olhar. Observaram enquanto Josh e seu advogado iam para a sala de interrogatório, e depois as duas meninas que também seguiam o pai com os olhos.

\- Você não acha que... – começou Nick.

\- Eu não quero nem pensar – Sara desviou o olhar das duas garotinhas, seguindo para o mesmo lugar que seu suspeito. Nick a seguiu.

(...)

\- Vamos direto ao ponto – Brass estava sentado de frente para Josh, com as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa, expressões ameaçadoras no rosto – muito inteligente da sua parte matar sua esposa e fingir um acidente –

\- Eu não matei minha esposa!

\- Então porque encontramos seu DNA embaixo das unhas de sua esposa? E nem venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada de que vocês eram marido e mulher...

\- Capitão, infelizmente isso não prova nada – disse o advogado de Josh.

Sara se encontrava sentada ao lado de Brass, enquanto Nick se manteve de pé próximo a porta da pequena sala. Ambos se olharam ou ouvirem a alegação do advogado.

\- O que foi que aconteceu? Vocês tiveram uma briga, e acabou exagerando na força ao demonstrar seu amor apertando o pescoço da vítima, e depois a jogou das escadas pra finalizar? – Sara falou tudo em uma única respiração, inclinando seu corpo levemente para a direção de Josh.

Por trás dos óculos, algo brilhou nos olhos do marido da vítima, um brilho que ninguém deixou passar despercebido – Escuta aqui sua vadia...

\- Veja bem como você fala com ela, senhor Jackson – alertou Brass.

\- Se bem que, levando em conta a rotina que sua esposa levava, talvez a morte tenha sido o melhor pra ela... – Sara continuou.

O advogado de Josh lhe sussurrou algo ao pé do ouvido. Poucas palavras que fizeram o homem não ceder as provocações da perita.

\- Sabe o que eu acho que aconteceu? – Brass começou: - Que vocês estavam ali, se preparando para um jantar, e por uma infelicidade você bebeu de mais, senhor Jackson... e o que era para ser apenas mais um dia de violência seguida de uma visita ao hospital, acabou terminando um pouco diferente dessa vez.

\- Temos informações sobre suas várias idas a emergência com sua esposa – Nick entrou na conversa – além de vários relatos sobre gritos vindos de sua casa...

\- Ir ao médico e ter algumas discussões não é crime – argumentou o advogado.

Sara o encarou perplexa – Mas violência doméstica é! – Sua mão tremia, e uma forte dor de cabeça começou a despontar.

\- De acordo com o legista, a causa da morte de sua esposa foi asfixia, e não causada pela queda da escada – Nick colocou sobre a mesa algumas fotos do pescoço da vítima, mostrando fortes escoriações na pele – e também encontramos vários indícios de pancadas infligidas a um longo período de tempo, típicas de abuso.

\- Não tenho culpa se ela era desastrada – disse Josh.

\- Se vocês não têm mais nada além de DNA contra meu cliente – começou o advogado – algo que comprove que ele foi o responsável pela morte dela...

\- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – Sara levantou-se bruscamente de onde estava sentada, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e apontou o dedo indicador bem no meio da cara de Josh – todos nessa sala sabem que foi você... Me diga, como você se sente sendo um abusador? E como você se sente defendendo um canalha como esse? – se virou para o advogado.

\- Sara, acalme-se... – Nick a puxou suavemente pelo ombro.

Sara se desvencilhou do aperto de Nick, indo diretamente para a porta e saindo para o corredor.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, fechando os olhos e pressionando os dedos sobre eles com mais força que a necessária. Quando os abriu, pode ver Grissom, encarando-a do batente da porta que dava para a sala de espelhos. Seu olhar a reprovava, ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava mais irritada por vê-lo ali.

Em um gesto de mãos, pedindo que ele não falasse nada, saiu pelo corredor, sentando-se nas cadeiras que ali se encontravam. Respirou profundamente, tentando conter uma bola de sentimentos que a sufocavam profundamente. Quando se deu conta, pode ver as duas filhas de Josh a encarando. As observou, pensando em como era triste aquelas crianças perderem a mãe tão cedo e de forma tão brusca. Lembrou de quando era criança.

\- Espera... – falou quase em um sussurro. Olhou mais atentamente para as garotas a sua frente, tentando captar o que estava de errado naquela cena.

As duas pequenas não deviam ter mais que 8 anos de idade, talvez um ou dois anos de diferença uma com a outra. A que parecia ser a mais velha, abraçava a menor lhe passando o braço sobre os ombros, enquanto esta última se mantinha encarando o chão fixamente. De repente o coração de Sara falhou uma pequena batida, ao notar um leve arroxeado em torno de um dos olhos da menor.

\- O que houve com ela? – Sara se aproximou, agachando de frente para as duas meninas – O que houve no rosto dela? – tentou forçar um tom menos exasperado.

Nenhuma delas respondeu. A mais nova pareceu encolher cada vez mais nos braços da irmã, que olhava para Sara assustada.

\- Hey, olhem... – a perita não acreditava no que estava vendo – eu quero ajudar vocês duas, certo? – a morena pousou sua mão na perna de uma delas, que se assustou mediante ao toque – foi o pai de vocês quem fez isso? – apontou para o olho levemente arroxeado.

\- O que você pensa que está falando com as minhas filhas! – Josh veio como um louco para perto de onde Sara estava com suas filhas.

A perita se levantou, e pode ver que atrás dele estavam Nick, Brass, Grissom e o advogado.

\- Vamos embora daqui, agora – ele puxou as filhas pelo braço, forçando-as se levantar.

\- Já não bastava agredir a sua mulher, também agride as filhas? – Sara praticamente gritou, e todos que estavam perto a olharam tristemente.

\- Sara... – a voz de Grissom chegou até seus ouvidos. Ele estava se aproximando dela, pronto para repreendê-la.

\- Vocês querem saber? – ela ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição – Eu desisto, façam como achar melhor – virou-se e saiu.

Nick trocou um rápido olhar com Grissom, e também se retirou cabisbaixo.

/

Já iria completar um ano que Sara se mudou para Vegas, e tudo aquilo que pensou ser a vida naquele lugar, caiu por terra. Sentia-se exausta, não apenas pelos longos turnos duplos e triplos que fazia – mas devido as várias expectativas frustradas que encontrou no caminho. Amava seu trabalho, amava seus colegas, mas tinha sérias dificuldades em lidar com a falta de empatia que o mundo vinha apresentando. E tinha o Grissom. Onde foi que ela perdeu aquele cara legal que conheceu em San Francisco, ou que a ajudou encontrar um apartamento quando se mudou? Ele estava sempre tão ocupado, focado em algum projeto científico novo, que não conseguia ver nada ao seu redor. Eles eram amigos, se viam todos os dias, mas o companheirismo estava por um fio. Tudo o que ele sabia fazer era manter os olhos fixos em seu microscópio e esquecer-se do resto do mundo. Não que havia criado grandes expectativas sobre ele, ou eles. Havia algo dentro dela que acendia sempre que se perdia na imensidão azul que eram os seus olhos, mas ultimamente, tudo que acontecia se resumia a um mar de decepções.

Eram tantas as altas e baixas que estava precisando aprender a lidar naqueles últimos meses, que parecia até estar presa em uma das montanhas-russas de Grissom. _"Picos e vales"_ , pensou consigo mesma, enquanto ajeitava suas coisas no vestiário para ir embora. No dia seguinte seria Natal, e não conseguia se animar. Era uma época que sempre a fazia se lembrar das bebedeiras de seu pai e as brigas seguidas de gritos com sua mãe.

\- Tudo bem? – aquela voz tão familiar, a retirou de seus pensamentos.

Grissom estava parado no vão da porta, olhando sério para ela. Sara evitou seus olhos.

\- Olha Grissom... – Sara se levantou de onde estava sentada, fechando seu armário – se você veio até aqui para chamar minha atenção, tudo bem –

\- Não estou aqui por isso – ele sorriu pra ela, um sorriso de canto de boca, suave como sua voz – Já está de saída?

Sara olhou para ele finalmente, estranhando a falta de "rala" por parte do supervisor – Estou sim.

\- Hum.

O homem ficou em silêncio, observando atentamente a mulher. Ela era sua amiga, se preocupava com ela, mas precisava fazer o seu trabalho, e não podia deixar que em todos os casos Sara se torna-se tão emocional.

\- Não podemos salvar a todos, você sabe.

\- Não, não podemos – mesmo que ele sorrisse para ela, a morena não conseguiu retribuir o gesto – mas ainda estou tentando fazer melhor do que apenas ignorar.

\- Bom... – ele sabia que aquela era uma (in)direta para ele, mesmo que não concordando – amanhã é Natal – ele fez um pequeno bico com os lábios, movimentou as sobrancelhas, claramente desconfortável – isso é pra você.

Sara olhou para Grissom, que lhe estendia um pequeno embrulho quadrado. Desconfiada, ela pegou o embrulho, e rapidamente o abril.

\- Não precisava – foi apenas o que ela pode e conseguiu dizer. Não estava esperando aquele gesto. Esperava qualquer tipo de lição de moral, mas não um presente de Natal.

\- Para você ter algo de diferente para ler em suas folgas, além de histórias policiais.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele saiu do vestiário. Sara ficou olhando para o lugar onde segundos antes Grissom esteve. Depois olhou para baixo e leu o nome que estava escrito em letras coloridas na capa do livro que ganhou: _"Entomologia para curiosos"._

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, sorriu de verdade.


	6. Capítulo 6 – Golden Gate

**Capítulo 6 – Golden Gate**

 _You and I got something_

 _ **Você e eu temos algo**_

 _But it's all and then it's nothing to me_

 _ **Mas é tudo e então não é nada para mim**_

 _And I got my defenses_

 _ **E eu tenho minhas defesas**_

 _When it comes to your intentions for me_

 _ **Quando se trata de suas intenções para mim**_

 _And we wake up in the breakdown_

 _ **E nós acordamos no colapso**_

 _Of the things we never thought we could be_

 _ **Das coisas que nunca pensamos que poderíamos ser**_

 _(Here is Gone – Goo Goo Dolls)_

 _ **watch?v=tNtN83-vQmw**_

 _10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!_

Grissom pode ouvir a contagem regressiva animada que vinha de seus colegas. Internamente ele fez a mesma coisa, e quando finalmente os vários fogos de artifício explodiram no céu, um sorriso tranquilo se formou em seus lábios, murmurando para si mesmo _"Feliz ano novo"._ Várias eram as cores que explodiram na noite negra, e Grissom se manteve atento aos barulhos e comemorações que aconteciam ao seu redor. Seus olhos refletiam todos os flashes, enquanto sua mente vagava pelos acontecimentos daquele ano que acabara de se encerrar.

\- Mais um ano de muito trabalho começa – Grissom escutou alguém ao seu lado mencionar, virou-se para encarar seu amigo Jim Brass.

\- Tudo é uma questão de perspectiva... – sorriu para o amigo, voltando sua atenção para o céu.

Fim de ano no laboratório de Las Vegas, e o mesmo ritual de todos os anos se repetia para aqueles que não tinham um lugar especial para ir. Não era exatamente uma obrigação o trabalho naquele dia, mas sempre havia aquela pequena turma disposta a ficar de plantão no trabalho, e fazer suas comemorações por ali mesmo. Eles sempre se reuniam no estacionamento, levavam algumas taças com champagne, brindavam a grande virada, enquanto assistiam ao show de fogos. Gradativamente, os vários estouros foram cessando, dando lugar as várias risadas e conversas animadas de todos os presentes. Grissom olhou ao seu redor, pensando sobre o que seria diferente nesse ano, e não conseguiu tencionar nada – sua vida costumava seguir uma enorme constante, sem grandes variações.

\- Feliz ano novo, pessoal! – uma voz animada chegou aos ouvidos do supervisor, e pode ver Sara, dando um abraço caloroso em Brass.

\- Feliz ano novo, Sara – Jim retribuiu com um sorriso leve – Parece que esses fogos não terminam nunca! – exclamou observando o céu – até parecem tiros...

\- Acho que você precisa relaxar um pouco e esquecer de armas e balas por um noite – Sara falou descontraidamente, voltando sua atenção para Grissom – Feliz ano novo, Grissom!

\- Feliz ano novo, Sara! – ele sorriu para ela, mas não se abraçaram, ou trocaram apertos de mão. Grissom não era o tipo de cara o qual você abraça.

\- Jim, você sabia que os fogos de artifício surgiram muito antes de descobrirem a pólvora? – assim que o perito começou a falar, Jim revirou levemente os olhos, enquanto Sara segurava para não rir – eles surgiram quando descobriu-se que pedaços de bambus verdes ao serem colocados em fogueiras, explodiam, causando um enorme barulho, até que os chineses resolveram começar a usar isso em suas festas para afastar os maus espíritos.

\- Bom – começou Sara – os fogos de artifício definitivamente ainda espantam alguns por aí.

\- Os animais, por exemplo, não ficam nada contentes com todo esse barulho...

\- É sério mesmo que vocês estão tendo essa conversa? – Brass interrompeu o raciocínio dos colegas, com as sobrancelhas visivelmente arqueadas em sinal de perplexidade.

Grissom olhou para ele com a testa franzida, não entendo a pergunta do amigo. Qual o problema na conversa deles? Deu de ombros.

\- Conhecimento é tudo, Jim. – sorrindo levemente, retirou-se de onde estava, caminhando para dentro do laboratório.

\- Algumas coisas não mudam com a virada de ano... – o capitão disse debochadamente, observando o amigo se afastar repentinamente.

\- Parece que não – Sara concordou.

/

Grissom entrou em seu escritório, indo diretamente sentar-se em sua mesa e terminar alguns relatórios. Olhou para os papeias a sua frente, e forçou sua mente a se concentrar. Já estava quase completando um ano no cargo de responsável por todas aquelas avaliações e papeladas, e mesmo assim não conseguia se acostumar. Tudo estava sempre se acumulando para o último momento possível, e com certeza isso o deixava irritado. Olhou para as horas em seu relógio de pulso, e soltou um breve suspiro. Levou a mão ao rosto, retirou seus óculos e massageou os olhos sob as pálpebras. 00h35min do primeiro dia daquele ano novo. Sentiu um vasto misto de sentimentos dançarem dentro de seu peito, como poucas vezes permitia. Era uma loucura de pensamentos sobre onde estava levando sua vida e o que já havia feito com ela.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para algum ponto fixo ao longo de sua sala, tendo noção de todos os livros que ali compunham sua biblioteca particular, seus vários experimentos e quadros com insetos variados. Ele era um cientista, e havia trabalhado muito para aquilo. Sua grande motivação? A curiosidade. Aquele sentimento que nunca sentia se esgotar em seu interior. Aquilo era o seu atual sentido.

\- Grissom?

Confuso pela interrupção de suas reflexões, o homem avistou a dona do chamado parada a sua porta.

\- Sara.

\- Tudo bem? – ela se aventurou um pouco mais dentro da pequena sala.

\- Yeah – ele sorriu fracamente – você não deveria estar em alguma festa, comemorando?

Sara olhou para ele como se aquela sugestão fosse absurda: - Não é como seu eu tivesse muitos lugares para ir, ou muitas pessoas que me acompanhassem aqui, Grissom... – o tom da mulher não foi irônico ou agressivo, parecia mais um desabafo, ou talvez uma simples informação para um desconhecido.

\- Oh.

Ela estava certa. Sara era relativamente nova na cidade, e as únicas pessoas que eram realmente próximas a ela, eram os colegas de trabalho. Aquilo explicava muito bem porque estava de plantão naquele dia.

\- Às vezes me esqueço que foi eu quem te chamou para Vegas – deixou que seus lábios formassem uma fina linha, enquanto seus olhos observavam a morena de forma sentimental – Como você está?

\- Eu? Bom... Bem.

\- Só, bem?

\- Yeah?! – a morena estava visivelmente estranhando aquela conversa – Olha, eu só vim aqui pra ter certeza que você já assinou aqueles papéis...

Os olhos de Grissom ficaram nitidamente confusos, e muito transparentes para que Sara pudesse lê-los.

\- Da conferência em LA, Grissom...

\- Oh – a informação pareceu situar seus pensamentos – Já foram encaminhados para Ecklie.

\- Bom – Sara sorriu finalmente – Então acho que já vou, feliz ano novo.

\- Sara?

Ela já estava quase atravessando a porta, quando se virou: - Grissom?

\- Você já comeu?

Mais perguntas estranhas.

\- Ainda não.

\- E está com fome? – ele se levantou rapidamente de onde estava, indo para perto de Sara.

Seus olhos azuis pousaram sobres os marrons quase negros dela. Ali bem na sua frente, se encontrava a mulher que por motivos de confiança, chamara para trabalhar consigo, a tirando de uma vida familiar para uma cidade completamente estranha e sem ninguém. E nos últimos tempos, especialmente em decorrência de alguns casos um pouco mais complicados, havia falhado com sua amiga lhe oferecendo apenas grandes doses de ausência.

\- Qual a última vez que fizemos alguma refeição juntos? – ele insistiu, percebendo o súbito silêncio da mulher.

\- Já faz um tempo... – ela disse por fim.

\- Se não tiver outra coisa mais importante agora –

\- Tudo bem, só preciso pegar algumas coisas no vestiário.

\- Te espero na recepção.

\- Ok – sorriu amarelo, virando-se ainda surpresa pelo convite, seguindo pelos corredores.

Grissom sentiu-se contente. Retornou para perto de sua mesa, empilhando alguns papeis que ali estavam, tentando colocar um pouco de ordem em sua bagunça.

\- Hey, Gil.

Grissom se virou, era Brass.

\- Diga Jim.

\- Qual a probabilidade de um corpo andar de carro sem a cabeça?

\- Isso é mesmo uma pergunta séria?

\- Bom... – o detetive ergueu uma das mãos, esta que segurava um pequeno bloquinho de papel, pareceu atentar-se para o que estava escrito ali – de acordo com um chamado feito para a emergência à uns minutos atrás, foi encontrado um corpo dentro de um carro, sem a cabeça.

\- Ele estava dirigindo? – Grissom ficou rapidamente interessado.

\- Parece que ele era o passageiro – Jim sorriu ironicamente – e incrivelmente o motorista não sabe onde o amigo perdeu a cabeça.

\- E o que estamos esperando para ir até lá? – Grissom deu um sorriso de lado, pegando sua jaqueta sobre o encosto da cadeira. Era daquele tipo de caso que o homem gostava e o fazia permanecer naquele emprego – casos cheios de mistérios, responsáveis por incendiar sua curiosidade.

\- Eu tinha certeza que você não ia resistir ao nosso cavaleiro sem cabeça.

\- Está mais para morto sem cabeça.

Jim olhou para o amigo descrente, mesmo depois de anos não conseguia se acostumar com aquele senso de humor de Grissom.

Enquanto saiam rapidamente da sala do supervisor noturno, Sara vinha caminhando calmamente pelo corredor. Ela pode ver quando Grissom e Brass saíram rapidamente indo para fora do laboratório. Parou, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ela poderia ter ido atrás dos colegas, até mesmo gritado o nome de algum deles, mas tudo que fez foi vê-los ir embora.

Um misto de tristeza e raiva embrulhou seu estômago, ao mesmo tempo que sabia não estar exatamente surpresa por ver Grissom saindo sem falar com ela – mesmo com algo combinado entre eles. Se Brass estava com ele, com certeza haviam saído para atender algum chamado de emergência, e isso explicava seu supervisor sair apressado sem falar com ela – afinal, trabalho em primeiro lugar sempre.

/

\- Este é Jorge Bolt, ou pelo o menos o que restou dele.

Grissom se aproximou do corpo dentro do carro, analisando atentamente as condições em que se encontrava e tirando algumas fotos.

\- Aqui temos claramente uma pessoa que "perdeu a cabeça" – David disse, parecendo aborrecido por estar ali – e nem preciso dizer que essa foi a causa da morte.

\- Sinto muito por temos tirado você de casa justo hoje, Dav – Brass, anotou algumas coisas em seu pequeno bloco de papel enquanto falava – Mas não tínhamos como chamar outra pessoa...

\- Tudo bem, já estou acostumado – soltou um suspiro – Posso levar o corpo?

\- Pode sim, David – Grissom disse – não tem muito sentido mantê-lo aqui.

O perito deu mais um volta no carro, observando atentamente suas condições. Sem nenhum sinal de batida ou arrombamento. O corpo de Jorge Bolt estava pendendo sobre a janela de trás do passageiro, como se houvesse sido puxado para fora em alguma ocasião.

\- Quem o encontrou, Jim?

\- Foi o vizinho, ele está logo ali – apontou para um cara bem vestido, próximo a viatura policial – ele disse que estava chegando em casa junto da namorada quando viu o corpo pendurado pela janela, sem a cabeça.

\- E quem estava dirigindo?

\- O motorista se chama Erike Clint, aquele ali sentado no meio fio – Brass indicou um rapaz de aparência toda desgrenhada, que se encontrava de pernas encolhidas e olhar abatido sentado na calçada – você deveria falar com ele, é uma história interessante.

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente curioso. Já tinha uma leve ideia do que se passara com seu passageiro sem cabeça, e pensar sobre isso o deixava cada vez mais excitado com uma situação tão inusitada e improvável. Caminhou até onde seu motorista se encontrava.

\- Com licença, meu nome é Gil Grissom, da criminalística, e gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

\- Olha, cara, eu já disse que não sei o que aconteceu – o tal Clint falou de maneira chorosa, seus olhos estavam marejados e seu rosto visivelmente molhado – eu simplesmente estava dirigindo até em casa, Jorge estava dormindo no banco de trás, eu cheguei em casa, e fui direto p-pra d-d-dentro – engasgou um pouco com o soluço que tentou segurar – eu devia ter checado se ele estava bem, mas estava t-tão t-t-tão...

\- Bêbado?

\- Yeaaah – o jovem escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando conter o choro – eu sou um idiota...

\- Senhor Clint – começou Grissom, observando compadecido o homem sentado abaixo de si – o senhor por um acaso se lembra qual o trajeto que você fez quando estava voltando...

\- Voltando do centro de Las Vegas.

\- Voltando do centro.

\- Nós pegamos a Strip e viemos... – Erike explicou da melhor maneira possível quais os caminhos que percorreu – ...e quando cheguei, simplesmente parei o carro e fui direto pra dentro de casa – novamente sua voz ficou embargada – eu mal consegui chegar até o sofá... eu devia ter checado se J-Jorge estava bem...

\- Sinto muito por sua perda – Grissom apagou um pouco suas expressões animadas – e obrigada pelo seu tempo.

O perito saiu caminhando rapidamente – Jim, já sei onde está a nossa cabeça perdida.

\- Então vamos logo, antes que eu perca a minha – Brass caminhou rápido até seu carro, sendo seguido por um Grissom sorridente e animado – tudo que eu mais quero é poder comer alguma coisa...

Mal Brass terminou suas palavras, Grissom paralisou onde estava e fechou os olhos instintivamente. Levou a mão até a cabeça: - Droga!

\- O que foi, Einstein? – Brass chamou.

\- Sara.

\- Que tem a Sara?

\- Deixa pra lá, quando voltarmos eu falo com ela – ele foi até o carro meneando a cabeça, demonstrando sua frustração – vamos terminar isso logo.

Dentro do carro, Grissom distraiu-se pela irritação que tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Como ele podia ter se esquecido de seu compromisso com Sara? Sua ânsia por conhecimento, sua curiosidade falara mais alto novamente e teve seus olhos e atenção nublados por uma excitação que definitivamente chatearia alguém. Chatearia Sara. Tudo bem que ele estava fazendo o seu trabalho, mas poderia ter se lembrado de avisá-la, quem sabe chamá-la para ir com ele. Suspirou decepcionado, não tinha mais o que fazer sobre o que passou.

\- O que estamos procurando exatamente? – Brass lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

\- Uma cabeça?

O detetive desviou sua atenção da rua, olhando para Grissom de cara feia – Sério?

\- Minha teoria, é de que Jorge acordou no caminho de volta – o perito ignorou as expressões de Brass, e começou a explicar: - e em algum momento do percurso ele colocou o tronco e a cabeça para fora da janela, apoiando com as mãos na beirada – Grissom indicou a lateral do carro – achei digitais que comprovam a posição – ele sorriu para Brass, que parecia meio cético – e durante o percurso, alguma coisa arrancou-lhe a cabeça..

\- Certo... – o pequeno homem de expressões carrancudas tentou raciocinar – então estamos procurando algo na beirada da rua que possa ter ido de encontro a cabeça da vítima.

\- Exatamente.

\- E como eu classifico isso? Homicídio? Acidente? – o detetive estava claramente confuso.

\- Falta de sorte? – Grissom brincou mais uma vez, e Brass suspirou cansado.

(...)

 _These streets  
_ _ **Essas ruas**_

 _Turn me inside out  
_ _ **Me deixam fora de mim**_

 _Everything shines  
_ _ **Todas as coisas brilham**_

 _But leaves me empty still  
_ _ **Mas ainda me deixam vazio**_

 _And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
_ _ **E eu irei queimar essa casa solitária**_

 _If you run with me_

 _Se você fugir comigo_ _  
_  
 _(Stay With You – Goo Goo Dolls_ _)_

 _ **watch?v=Pf5uEzSO6Sw  
**_

Rapidamente ele andou pelo escritório, na esperança de que ela ainda estivesse lá. Olhou seu relógio de pulso: 03h04min. Não havia demorado tanto afinal. Pena que não era uma boa justificativa. Ele e Brass encontraram a cabeça de Jorge próxima a um telefone público, e várias marcas de sangue devido o impacto. No final, não foi um grande mistério para se resolver.

Indo em direção a sala de descanso Grissom pode vê-la, sentada em uma das extremidades da mesa lendo algum livro. Preparado para uma recepção sem muito calor, caminhou ao encontro de Sara.

\- Oi.

A morena levantou os olhos de seu livro, sorriu.

\- Oi.

" _Ela está sorrindo"_ pensou Grissom, aquilo só poderia ser um bom sinal.

\- Trouxe algo pra você – estendeu sobre a mesa um embrulho médio, enquanto se sentada ao lado dela.

\- Oh – ela olhou para o pacote a sua frente. Não se moveu.

Depois que Sara havia visto Grissom sair as pressas de seu escritório, perguntou na recepção do que se tratava, e a secretária informou sobre um suposto corpo encontrado em circunstâncias suspeitas. E nada melhor do que um corpo junto de coisas estranhas para deixar Grissom cego pelo trabalho. Resolveu que não estava tão brava assim com ele.

\- Sanduíche vegetariano pra você – Sorriu amigavelmente.

\- Obrigada – por fim ela pegou a sacola, retirando de lá o seu lanche – Como foi o caso?

\- Alguém resolveu começar o ano perdendo a cabeça.

\- Sei de pessoas que só não a perdem porque está muito bem grudada no pescoço – a morena lançou para um homem ao lado um breve olhar desafiador, antes de dar uma primeira mordida em seu sanduíche.

Ok, ele havia entendido a indireta/direta dela. Ficou em silêncio por um momento, sentindo-se estranho sentado ali, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Sara tinha o dom de fazê-lo ter problemas com encontrar palavras e formular frases. Era insólito de mais.

\- Como está se sentindo depois de um ano?

Sara olhou pra ele, sabia que falava sobre sua estadia em Vegas.

\- Apreciando bem os altos e baixos.

Ele assentiu. Novamente não sabia o que dizer. Seus lábios se contraíram várias vezes, como se formulando alguma palavra, mas nada saia.

\- Não era bem o que eu estava esperando, na verdade... – continuou ela, pensativa.

\- E o que estava esperando?

Sara o encarou, e Grissom pode se perder brevemente em seus olhos brilhantes. Era impossível dizer quem estava mais perdido na verdade. Aquele mesmo calor de anos atrás, quando eles se conheceram e compartilharam alguns momentos juntos, invadiu o coração da perita. Perguntou-se se o homem a sua frente sentia o mesmo. Os olhos azuis do supervisor estavam nublados, impossíveis de se sondar. Ele se sentia tão estranho sob o olhar atento daquela mulher, que não era capaz de explicar tamanho incomodo e de onde ele vinha.

\- Eu não sei – disse finalmente, e simplesmente – mas esse emprego nos ensina todos os dias que não devemos esperar grandes coisas, certo?

\- Não vejo mau nenhum em ter expectativas.

\- E por um acaso você tem alguma?

Ele sorriu suave – Eu não sei.

Grissom se levantou finalmente, deixando seus olhos irem de encontro ao livro sobre a mesa.

\- Apreciando a leitura? – na capa dizia _"Entomologia para curiosos"_.

\- Um verdadeiro remédio para a insônia – Ela disse divertida, mas séria.

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos para ela, como quem deixa claro estar ofendido. Mas depois sorri.

\- Feliz ano novo, Sara.

\- Feliz ano novo, Grissom.

E enquanto a mulher voltava sua atenção para seu sanduíche, o perito se retirou.

Caminhou até sua sala e fechou a porta, aliviado por ela não ter ficado chateada com ele. Ao menos se estava disfarçou bem. Às vezes Sara era muito emocional, sentia sempre muito. E aquilo o abalava de uma forma que ainda não conseguia explicar.

Sentou-se novamente em sua mesa e olhou desanimado para a pilha de papeis sobre ela. Não estava preparado para enfrentar aquilo tudo. Mas precisava. Abriu uma de suas gavetas e começou a procurar um modelo de relatório que sabia ter guardado ali em algum lugar. Retirando tudo de dentro dela, e folheando papel por papel, se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma foto tirada poucos anos atrás.

Lá estava ele e Sara, com a Ponte Golden Gate ao fundo. Involuntariamente seus lábios sorriram e sua mente recordou em um flash aquele último encontro que tiveram. Tão furtivo e rápido, mas extremamente especial. Precisava se lembrar de dar aquela foto para Sara, sabia que ela ficaria feliz em vê-la novamente.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _\- Grissom? O que faz aqui?_

 _O homem se virou e deu logo de cara com Sara Sidle, a moça que jantou na noite anterior e quase havia beijado no final. Sorriu tão amplo quanto pode, sem disfarçar a alegria._

 _\- Pensei que já estivesse a caminho de Vegas! – ela se aproximou dele, sorrindo igualmente._

 _\- Pois é – ele a observou. De acordo com as roupas que vestia, devia estar dando um passeio. Tinha um pequeno livro em mãos – E nós dois continuamos nos esbarrando._

 _Ficaram se encarando, mesmo que não diretamente nos olhos. Ainda havia um pouco de vergonha pelo término da noite anterior._

 _\- Meu voo foi adiado... Cerca de 3 horas de atraso – ele deu de ombros, percebendo a indagação no semblante da morena por vê-lo ali – resolvi não perder a oportunidade para conhecer uma das sete maravilhas do mundo moderno._

 _\- Ótima escolha – ela se virou pra encarar a ponte._

 _\- Fico feliz por te encontrar aqui... Ontem a noite –_

 _\- Nick é um idiota, adora se meter onde não é chamado._

 _\- Sim – Grissom olhou para Sara desconcertado, encontrando seus olhos pela primeira vez. Tinha a impressão que se ficasse mais tempo naquela cidade, se apaixonaria por aquela mulher._

 _\- Que tal uma recordação? – Sara o tirou de seus devaneios._

 _\- Desculpe?_

 _\- Uma foto – ela o fitou divertida – tem sempre alguém nessa área tirando fotos, veja – ela apontou para um senhor de meia idade, conversando com um casal de jovens._

 _\- Acho que ainda temos tempo._

 _Sem esperar, a morena caminhou rápido até o senhor, voltando com ele em seu encalço._

 _\- Como vamos tirar essa foto? – o senhorzinho perguntou amavelmente – imagino que o casal vai querer a ponte ao fundo?_

 _Se olharam rapidamente ao escutarem a palavra "casal", mas ignoraram._

 _\- Vai ser ótimo – disse Sara, ao lado de Grissom._

 _\- Porque não ficam mais próximos?_

 _Um pouco sem jeito, Grissom chegou mais perto de Sara, e de forma ousada, passou seu braço esquerdo ao redor das costas dela, segurando-a._

 _\- Assim ficou perfeito! – aclamou o fotografo – Sorriam!_

 _Um rápido flash, e lá estavam eles, meio abraçados e sorrindo, com a bela Golden Gate atrás. Sara pagou o senhor, e pegou a foto._

 _\- Pronto, agora você tem uma lembrança digna dessa visita inesperada a ponte._

 _\- E de você também._

 _Fitaram um ao outro em silêncio contido. Sentiam-se estranhos um com o outro._

 _\- Está na hora de voltar para o aeroporto – ele disse._

 _\- Faça uma boa viagem – ela lhe estendeu a foto – quem sabe não nos esbarramos novamente por aí._

 _\- Já estou ansioso – lhe piscou em meio a um sorriso de lado – Até breve, Sara._

 _\- Até, Grissom._

 _Então ele se virou e foi embora, levando junto de si um sorriso no coração, e uma foto nas mãos._

 _Assim como do fundo da música  
brota uma nota  
que enquanto vibra cresce e se adelgaça  
até que noutra música emudece,  
brota do fundo do silêncio  
outro silêncio, aguda torre, espada,  
e sobe e cresce e nos suspende  
e enquanto sobe caem  
recordações, esperanças,  
as pequenas mentiras e as grandes,  
e queremos gritar e na garganta  
o grito se desvanece:  
desembocamos no silêncio  
onde os silêncios emudecem. _

_**Octavio paz**_


End file.
